Una Oportunidad Mas
by Sinerith
Summary: Despues de un compromiso roto cada uno toma su propio camino, pero por azares del destino se encontraran otra vez ¿que misterio se esconde detras? AndxAsh... ¡Capitulo 23 en linea, Ultimo capitulo, esto ya se acabo!
1. Razones

**Una Oportunidad Más**

por

**Celeron Red**

**Capitulo**** 1**

**Razones **

**A**ndros cayó al piso, un hombre joven se acercó a el corriendo y lo ayudó a levantarse. "Vámonos Andros, es muy poderoso" El joven dijo, Andros lo miró "¡Abortar la misión, todo el mundo a la nave!" Gritó. Todos los soldados regresaron inmediatamente a la nave y dejaron el planeta.

"_Tu decisión fue buena Andros" _Kinwon dijo mientras caminaba frente a él "Por eso quiero preguntarte algo "

"¿Que es?, comandante "Andros preguntó interesado.

"Recientemente, hemos descubierto una base de fuerzas malignas en el planeta Yavar, es una tierra inhóspita y peligrosísima que deberán cruzar para destruir esa base pero como tu ves yo ya estoy viejo y solo estorbaría en esa misión, tu eres mi segundo al mando y quiero que comandes el proyecto Yavar"

"Me siento honrado de que me considerase señor pero como usted sabe me casaré la semana próxima y no creo que mi prometida se sienta tranquila al verme en sitios de alta peligrosidad, gracias de todas formas señor" Kinwon sonrió.

"De acuerdo general, puede retirarse"

Andros llegó a su casa, estaba totalmente cansado, fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, durmió unos pocos minutos pero se sintió extraño, no lo había notado, Ashley siempre venia a el cuando llegaba sin embargo, en esta ocasión no lo había hecho. Miró el guardarropa que tenia las puertas abiertas y la ropa de Ashley no estaba, se incorporó y miró a la habitación, no solo era la ropa, los zapatos, las fotos, todo de ella se había ido. Escuchó un ruido y mientras bajaba las escaleras, miró a Ashley junto a la puerta con un par de maletas.

"¿A donde vas?" El preguntó, Ashley se detuvo.

"A casa" Respondió ella. "Mira... Andros, yo ya no quiero estar contigo" Dijo cerrando los ojos, el semblante de Andros cambió de pronto.

"Por que" El insistió, Ashley bajó la mirada "Es que... Tengo muchas ambiciones en mi vida y el estar contigo no me ayuda a alcanzarlas"

"Insinúas entonces que solo soy un estorbo" Dijo Andros, Ashley lo miró a los ojos.

"No quise decir eso"

"¡Pero lo hiciste¡si solo he sido un estorbo para ti es mejor que te largues de mi casa de una buena vez...!"

"Andros, espera yo..."

"¡Cállate, maldita!" El le gritó tirándole una lámpara que estaba junto a él. Ashley salió apresurada de la casa y Andros se sentó en las escaleras llorando en silencio. Miró desde ahí a la ventana, Ashley se había ido, corrió a la puerta y entró a su nave.

"¡COMANDANTE KINWON!" El gritó, el comandante a unos cuantos metros de el volteó a hacia Andros, este se paró frente a él.

"Enlísteme en Yavar"

"Pero tu dijiste que no querías ir"

"Estaba equivocado "El comandante vio la furia en sus ojos, sin duda Andros no cambiaria de decisión.

Una semana después Andros estaba sentado sobre una colina, junto con Zhane.

"¿Estas seguro?" Zhane le preguntó "Es solo que no quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada"

"Lo estoy" Dijo Andros sin mirarlo, mientras veía el horizonte. "Ademas tu irás a Tarbet que es casi tan peligroso como Yavar"

"Si Andros pero mi mente está conmigo, en cambio tú estas pensando solo en ella y desde que te dejo no has sido el mismo" Andros miró a Zhane. Y después miró al piso.

"Es que yo la amaba tanto, y no entiendo por que ella me dejo"

"No fue tu culpa, ella no supo apreciarte, no te tortures por eso" Andros sonrió.

"Es verdad, Gracias Amigo" Dijo el Red Ranger "Prometamos que regresaremos de nuestras misiones con bien" Empezó Andros.

"Y que después dejarás que te lleve a una fiesta y saldremos los dos con unas lindas chicas" Agregó Zhane, Andros sonrió divertido.

"Claro, claro"

"De acuerdo, amigo" Zhane golpeó el brazo de Andros y este el de él. Zhane sacó una navaja de bolso.

"Hace tiempo que no hacíamos este rito" Andros dijo.

"La ultima vez fue aquella, cuando me hirieron" dijo Zhane, Andros extendió su mano y Zhane hizo una marca una T. Andros tomó la navaja he hizo lo mismo en la mano de Zhane solo que marcó una K. La sangre empezó a brotar de sus palmas y tomaron esa mano del otro.

"_Teris_" Dijo Zhane.

"_Kahora"_ Andros respondió, _"Teris Kahora_ "Era una frase que ellos habían escuchado una vez, viajando por un planeta significaba "Amigos en la adversidad" y citaban esa palabra y ese rito que ellos habían inventado cada vez que iban a alguna misión de extrema peligrosidad.

"Es hora, General "El hombre joven que lo había ayudado dijo, ambos rangers se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron.

"Adiós, amigo" Zhane dijo, se miraron a los ojos y después Andros bajó de la colina.

**TRES MESES DESPUES**

"Ya estamos cerca "Andros le dijo a su pelotón, cuando cruzaban el desierto de Yavar y el viento movía su capote.  
"General, es necesario buscar un refugio, la tormenta de arena está empeorando" Dijo el joven

"De acuerdo, pero hay que hacerlo con rapidez" Exclamó Andros "Todos busquen alguna cueva ".

Un rato después todos ya estaban dentro de una.

"Bien, mañana atacaremos la base "Andros dijo a sus soldados, necesitamos ser precavidos ya que ahí se guardan miles de experimentos peligrosos además de que los guerreros son de alta elite, pero somos más y mucho mas poderosos, podremos ganarles."

El hombre joven miro a su General, su semblante era calmado. Sin duda hablaba con la verdad.

Un rato después todos se fueron a dormir.

"Señor" Dijo el Joven a Andros que estaba en su camastro junto al suyo.

"Te he dicho que me llames Andros cuando estamos fuera de hora, tu y yo somos amigos Aldor "El joven rubio sonrió.

"¿Cree usted firmemente en que ganaremos?"

"Claro que si ¿por que preguntas?" El chico hizo una mueca, "Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, acerca de usted señor" Andros lo miró incorporándose en su camastro.

--

Hola, gracias por leer este mi séptimo fan fic, espero que les haya agradado, por favor deja un review deseo saber que piensas acerca del fic!, comentarios, dudas insultos XD!

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	2. Caminos

**Capitulo 2**

**Caminos**

"Si, no se que es pero es acerca de usted" Andros se incorporó en su camastro. "Gracias por decirme" Andros agarró un pequeño maletín de entre sus cosas y miró al joven.

"Aldor, has estado conmigo los últimos seis años, te he visto crecer y hacerte un hombre, tu dedicación cuando fui a combatir a Serpenterra y tu te hiciste cargo de mis misiones me han hecho tomar una decisión" Andros miró al muchacho una vez mas y abrió el pequeño maletín, observó los morphers ahí dentro, tomo la mano de Aldor.

"Señor..." murmuró Aldor, Andros le acomodó un morpher con insignias rojas. "No merezco tal honor"

"Si lo mereces" dijo Andros" Tu serás desde ahora el Red Astro Ranger "Aldor miró a su maestro, no podía creerlo. Andros le sonrió.  
"Promete proteger al universo, ante todo, aun si necesitarás matar a un amigo o a tu maestro, aun a tu propia sangre, guardar el honor, dignidad y justicia de nuestros ancestros y nunca usar tus poderes para el mal" El muchacho echó un vistazo a Andros una vez más " Lo prometo , Maestro" Andros sonrió "Considérame tu amigo, Aldor" .

Aldor no pudo dormir, sin duda era un honor haber recibido un poder de él, quien en había salvado al universo, nunca había entendido por que Andros lo llevaba a esas misiones peligrosas desde que tenia 13 años, pero ahora lo entendía lo preparaba para ser un ranger, que honor poder llamarlo su maestro, su amigo, su padre.

**(-o-)-(-o)-(-o-)**

Andros tomo su posición de combate, mientras que los otros soldados se escondían entre las rocas, hizo una señal, Aldor asintió e indicando que preparasen armas a los soldados, después el general alzo la mano en señal de ataque, todas las armas de alto poder atacaron la base e inmediatamente todos corrieron a ella, sin piedad comenzaron a luchar contra los malvados ahí dentro. Andros corrió a la central en donde el líder se encontraba atacó con su laser y después con una arma de mano parecida a una espada, combatió contra él cara a cara, mientras sus soldados destruían el resto de la base , Aldor entró a donde Andros estaba , lo vio ahí , luchando valientemente ,mientras que con otros destruía y luchaba, varios hombres mas atacaron a Andros este se defendió matando a varios de ellos , pero otros lo empujaron contra varios paneles , Andros advirtió que el líder huía, trató de liberarse, pero los aliados del malvado lo retuvieron contra los paneles he hicieron estos hacer corto circuito causando que explotaran, Andros gritó de dolor , Aldor corrió a su maestro que estaba tirado en el suelo desmayado y lo cargó en su espalda, después tiró varias bombas más.

"¡Retirada!" gritó a través de su comunicador, "¡General caído, retirada!, salió de la base seguido por todos los soldados, la base explotó y cayeron al piso por el impulso.

"¡Sigan moviéndose!", Caminaron varios kilómetros hasta llegar a la cueva. Aldor corrió a un camastro y deposito a Andros ahí, "¡Rápido un doctor para el señor!" Caminó por la base "¡Doctores, de ese lado los heridos!...¡Contacten a la base de inmediato!" Vio a un doctor examinando a su maestro con pequeñas y extrañas maquinas y se acercó a él. "¿Cómo se encuentra?..¿Qué tiene?"

"Está en coma "Aldor observó al medico limpiarle la cara. "Capitán, las naves de ayuda están en camino, dicen que nos esperaran en la costa a 40 kilómetros de aquí"

Aldor hizo una mueca, miró a Andros una vez más "hay que movernos".

**Dos mes después/**

Kinwon observó al general Andros postrado en la cama.

"¿Se recuperará?" le preguntó al doctor, este se paró frente a él.

"Es probable aunque su cerebro esta lesionado, no sabemos hasta que punto el daño se presentará cuando despierte"

"Ya ha sufrido bastante, su prometida lo dejó hace unos meses y el General Zhane su amigo allegado está aun perdido"

"Que tragedia" Exclamó el doctor.

"Señor" Escuchó desde la puerta, se dio la vuelta.

"Teniente coronel Aldor" murmuró Kinwon.

"Permiso para solicitar información sobre la salud del general, señor", Kinwon miró al doctor y le hizo una seña para que le dijera.

"Esta bien, aunque aun está muy herido" le dijo el doctor, Kinwon le indicó que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación, Aldor se acercó a la cama de su maestro y lo observó. Desde la batalla pasaron tres días caminando por el desierto hasta llegar a la costa, desde que habían regresado, él fue ascendido a teniente coronel, la misión había sido un éxito absoluto, a pesar de todo eso no podía sentirse tranquilo, no había podido contactar a Karone y aun peor, Andros no presentaba mejora. Andros había sido como un padre para él, lo había recogido desde que sus padres murieron cuando Aldor tenía 10 años y ahora sin duda era el momento de mostrarle todo su agradecimiento, estando con él, sin embargo una incertidumbre lo invadía.

"_Como ordene señor"_El doctor dijo Kinwon sonrió. "Será lo mejor para él, ya ha sufrido bastante", el doctor salió de la oficina de Kinwon y caminó a donde Andros estaba, Aldor salió de la habitación, en su camino miró a varias enfermeras entrar a la habitación. Se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín y miró el paisaje.

**/En la Tierra, ****meses después/**

Ashley caminó apresuradamente por las concurridas calles de New York, su clase empezaba en cinco minutos y la escuela aun estaba muy lejos. Chocó contra alguien, tirándole sus cosas al suelo al igual que las de ella y se agachó a recogerlas, así como también la persona lo hizo.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho" exclamó ella, le echó un vistazo a aquel hombre.

"¿Andros?...¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Disculpe, creo que me confunde señorita" Este respondió.


	3. Otra Vez

**  
****Capitulo 3**

**Otra Vez**

El hombre se puso de pie, al igual que Ashley, quien le echó un vistazo, él vestía con una chamarra de cuero color rojo vino, unos pantalones negros y una boina del mismo color. Además su cabello era de un color castaño uniforme, sin embargo ella no dudó: era él reconocería siempre, sus hermosos ojos y su mirada compasiva.

"Señorita" él le dijo, ella salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró "Mi portafolio" murmuró quitándoselo. Miró a su reloj e hizo una mueca, se dio la vuelta y simplemente se fue. Ashley estaba totalmente confundida, lo miró alejarse y después se dirigió a un café frente a Central Park, se sentó en la barra no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, es que ese hombre era él, estaba segura, sin embargo ¿Por qué no la había reconocido?, ¿sería este acaso un truco? .Lo dudó Andros era demasiado orgulloso como para rebajarse a trucos de esa índole, además aquel hombre parecía ser sincero. Después de ordenar un café para llevar salió totalmente distraída del lugar, pensando en Andros.

Su vida había trascurrido normalmente desde que lo había dejado, asistía a la escuela de diseño, con una beca completa, estaba apunto de terminar, ya había buscado varias agencias de moda para empezar su carrera, sin duda todo iba viento en popa. Algunas veces pensaba en Andros, en su relación y se atrevía a imaginar como hubiera sido si ellos se hubieran casado, probablemente estarían viviendo en KO-35 Andros dirigiendo a las tropas de KO-35 a batallas interminables y ella en casa, esperándolo probablemente embarazada. Se arrepentía algunas veces, pero tan solo pensar en esa vida tan inútil la hacía reaccionar. Se preguntó entonces como le había ido a Andros, que había echo desde su partida se tentó a contactarlo algunas veces, pero una sensación la retenía.

Algunas horas después llegó a su casa, un sencillo apartamento, tiró sus cosas sobre el sofá y se tiró en su cama a descansar.

"Que día tan pesado" Murmuró, se sentó en la cama y pensó en aquel tipo, no podía apartarlo de su mente, suspiró, debía averiguar quien era. Escuchó su celular sonar, sin embargo no conocía el número, no respondió pero sin embargo notó con pánico que ese no era su celular.

"Maldición" gritó, hurgó entre los números tratando de encontrar alguna información de ayuda, sin embargo no la encontró. Se resignó y después se fue a dormir, ya vería que hacer mañana.

Se levantó temprano su primera clase empezaba a las 8 am y no quería llegar tarde, se baño y vistió, tomó sus cosas antes de salir.

Caminó como siempre hacia su café favorito frente a Central Park después de clases, de verdad que necesitaba cafeína para mantenerse despierta y ese agradable local le gustaba mucho. Se sentó en la barra y como siempre pidió su café para llevar, salió de ahí distraída leyendo unas notas de su libreta y de nuevo chocó pero esta vez vaciándole su café al extraño. Ella lo miró, era él de nuevo, el joven abrió la boca, mirando lo que ella le había hecho a su chaqueta. Ashley lo miró totalmente apenada.

"Lo siento de verdad" Exclamó mientras que con su servilleta trataba de limpiarle la chaqueta.

"Fíjate en lo que haces" le dijo algo molesto, la apartó de él y se quitó la chaqueta llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga y en su cuello llevaba una soguilla que tenia unas plaquitas.

"lo siento de verdad, es que andaba algo distraída, lo siento "El hombre la miró algo molesto. " Por cierto, creo que este es tu móvil "ella le dijo, sacando el celular de su bolso.

"Cierto, debió confundirse ayer que tiraste mis cosas" él le respondió tomándolo "¿puedo hacer algo por ti?, no se quizá ¿lavarte la chaqueta?" Ella realmente quería ayudarlo aunque muy en el fondo quería saber más de él. El hombre la miró inquisitivamente "No, no gracias puedo hacerlo yo solo "respondió. " ¿Cual es tu nombre? "él le preguntó.

"A- Ashley Hammond" respondió sorprendida. "Bueno... Ashley esperó que te fijes más por donde caminas, ten más cuidado "Ashley asintió "¿Puedo invitarte a un café?" propuso ella "Digo para tratar de disculparme "él hombre la miró unos instantes "De acuerdo "respondió. Ambos caminaron a la barra.

"Un café Java, por favor "pidió él, para después mirarla, después le sonrió por unos instantes.

"Me llamo Jared Madden" Exclamó. Ashley sorprendida sonrió."Mucho gusto en conocerte Jared ".

"¿De donde eres?" él le preguntó. "California "Respondió ella, realmente la conversación no fluía mucho, él no la conocía, ella estaba asombrada por su sorprendente parecido a Andros. Él sonrió incómodo "Bueno, creo que ya debo irme "Murmuró. Ashley lo sostuvo de la mano, él sintió una repentina y extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. "Gusto en conocerte Jared "Murmuró, él chico la miró algo confundido "tal vez podría acompañarte, New York no es seguro para chicas en la noche "él dijo. No quería apartarse de su mano, nunca había sentido una sensación como esa. Ashley sonrió algo extrañada. "claro "alcanzó a decir "gracias". Después ambos caminaron por las oscuras calles hasta llegar al pequeño apartamento. Ella lo invitó a pasar y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Lindo apartamento "él murmuró. Cuando ella se sentó a su lado, Ashley sonrió. "Gracias, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en esta cuidad" respondió. "Tu no me dijiste de donde eras "

"Yo soy de esta cuidad, pero he viajado mucho "

"De verdad ¿a donde?"

"Países de Europa como Francia, Italia e Inglaterra "Ashley sonrió "vaya yo jamás he estado en ninguno de ellos "

"Son agradables sitios" Jared devolvió la mirada a Ashley después de recorrer el apartamento con la vista. "¿Dígame suele siempre traer extraños a su casa?" Ashley abrió la boca ligeramente, no sabía que contestar. "Bueno parecía un buen sujeto" Respondió sin siquiera convencerse a si misma.

"Recuerde cara bonita mente perversa, la especie de hombre más peligrosa" Él comentó. Ashley sonrió divertida. "Ese es un buen argumento" dijo ella.

"Si, lo leí en Cosmopolitan "agregó, Ashley no pudo contener su risa, carcajeándose. Al principio Jared la miró confundido pero después se contagió con su risa. Después de unos instantes Ashley por fin pudo hablar "Eres extraño, ¿viajas por el mundo y lees Cosmopolitan?" Jared sonrió y luego hizo una mueca engreída "Me gusta estar informado" Dijo para ponerse de pie. Ashley sonrió.

"Ya me tengo que ir, es tarde" él informó todo su chaqueta sucia y su portafolio del sillón. "Gusto en conocerla Señorita Hammond" Caminó a la puerta seguido por Ashley. "Gusto en conocerlo también Joven Madden" Él se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajó uno de los escalones pero se dio la vuelta de pronto.

"Por cierto, se me olvidaba, tu móvil" Sacó este de su bolsillo y regresando a ella se lo dio. Ashley sonrió.

"Hasta luego" Ella suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Hola, ¡gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ¡me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas por favor deja un review, los veo en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Riesgos

**Capitulo 4**

**Riesgos**

Un joven de cabello castaño se estiró en su cama, apenas despertaba, bostezó y miró su cuarto después salió de la habitación.

"Buenos días" Saludo a una chica rubia que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. "Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien linda ¿que hay para comer?" preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

"Hot Cakes" ella dijo.

"Huele delicioso" el dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella le sirvió y se sentó junto a él.

"Conseguí una generosa oferta de empleo" Comentó dándole una mordida a su comida. "Muchas prestaciones y grandes beneficios"  
"¿Cerca de aquí?" Ella preguntó.

"No mucho pero aun así me da tiempo de ir a otros lugares para relajarme un poco"

"Bien ¿algo interesante ahí?"

"No mucho solo una chica tirándome café todo el tiempo" la chica lo miró con una sonrisa picara. "Vaya... Una chica quien lo pensaría hermanito"

"NO, Cerina, ella es solo... solo agradable"

"Eso dijiste la ultima vez y consideraste casarte "

"¡Si pero ya sabes que esa loca me dejo por ese otro loco!" Ella llevó su mano al hombro de él y le dio unas cuantas palmadas. "Calma Jared eso solo te altera" ella dijo.

Ashley caminó como siempre, apresurada, no quería llegar tarde por que ya se le estaba haciendo una costumbre por lo que había salido con una hora de anticipación, caminó a lo largo de la calle hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Ashley?" escuchó se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Jared, ella sonrió y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. "Hola Jared, ¿como estas?"

"Bien ¿y tu? No te había visto desde hace días"

"Si es que he estado ocupada" Jared sonrió y caminó junto a ella que vestía un bello chaleco blanco junto con nos pantalones y un gorro del mismo color. "¿Algo planeado para esta noche de viernes?" Jared rió. "No, estas hablando con un pobre solterón que ve películas los fines de semana" Ashley rió también "Bienvenido al club" Ambos se detuvieron cuando el auto bus pasó frente a ellos.

"Tal vez podríamos salir esta noche ¿quieres salir conmigo Ashley? Podríamos ir al cine o algo por el estilo" Ashley lo miró sin saber que decir, sonrió aunque no estaba segura ¿era correcto?, es decir él era igual a Andros y no quería usarlo para satisfacer su necesidad de estar con el Red Ranger, sin embargo este chico era tan dulce y simpático que cualquier chica estaría encantada de salir con el, pero Andros... Acarició el anillo en su dedo y después sonrió con debilidad.

"Bueno, mi madre vendrá de visita esta noche" Jared bajó la mirada pero después sonrió, comprendiendo el rechazo perfectamente "supongo que será para otro día" ella miró al piso.

Se sentía tan mal por mentirle de esa manera. Caminó en silencio junto a él. Jared se detuvo "yo voy por ese camino, adiós" le dijo besándole la mejilla para darse la vuelta e irse. Ashley suspiró y siguió su caminó, Jared volteó, solo para verla alejarse. Sonrió, era la primera chica que lo rechazaba sabia perfectamente que la madre de Ashley no iba a ir ¿Por qué lo había rechazado? Encogió los hombros, le resultaba interesante. Tomó el autobús. Llegó a un gran edificio, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un salón, asentó su portafolio sobre el escritorio.

"Hola buenos días" dijo se levantó y escribió en el pizarrón."Hoy estudiaremos a fondo la ecuación de Schrödinger, que como ya deben de saber, si estudiaron, es independiente del tiempo en una región unidimensional cuya energía potencial viene descrita por la función _E__p__(x)" _Sintió una bola de papel chocar contra su chamarra y la risa de unos muchachos, él suspiró se agachó y la tomó del piso. Miró hacia el alumnado y caminó hasta allá, recorriéndolos con la mirada a cada uno de ellos hasta que se detuvo, puso su mano en la nuca de su alumno y le mostró el papel. "¡Johnston!le preguntó.

"¡Yo no fui!" preguntó el muchacho.

"¡Claro que sí!, ¡Afuera, ahora!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después Ashley caminó por el barrio de Manhattan directo a su café favorito, no quería admitirlo pero si, esperaba encontrarse con Jared. Se sentó en la barra.

"Hey Ash" escuchó de Pete, el bar tender. "Hey Pete"

"¿Un café con crema como siempre?"

"Ya me conoces Pete" Ella respondió, sonriendo.

"Ya te lo dije" escuchó, miró a un lado y vio a Jared con una chica en una mesa cercana. "No es así, tienes que hacerlo de esta forma "él dijo. Ella se ruborizó ¿qué era esto que sentía? Acaso estaba… ¿Celosa? Lo consideró absurdo ¿por qué habría de estarlo? Ella misma lo había rechazado esa mañana… Era libre de salir con otra chica si quería. Miró de nuevo a aquella mesa y él no estaba ahí.

Se puso de pie y salió del bar con su café en la mano.

"Vaya, tu madre debe estar muy preocupada" Escuchó miró atrás y Jared estaba sentado afuera del café. Ella lo miró indiferente, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.

"Deja de seguirme" Ella le dijo. Jared sonrió. "No te sigo, este es mi camino" Ashley se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, él se detuvo también. "si estas siguiéndome" Dijo Ashley.

"Claro que no, solo me detuve a observar la luna, aunque no se vea" Ashley suspiró y siguió caminando. Jared seguía caminando tras ella hasta llegar a Central Park, ella se dio la vuelta viendo la gran sonrisa en el rostro del chico, él se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches Ashley" le dijo para después darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, Ashley lo detuvo. Definitivamente se arriesgaría. Él se dio la vuelta y ella lo beso, sintiendo el calor de su boca. Él deseaba sentirla cada vez más, era como un hechizo mágico que lo encantaba y lo hacia adicto, adicto a su boca y a sus labios, la apretó aun más a él poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, mientras que Ashley rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

Después de separarse unas pulgadas ella lo miró a los ojos, por un momento sintió ver la dulce mirada del amor de su vida y sonrió. Una extraña imagen pasó por la mente de él, era ella que lo miraba con ternura, esperando que la besara otra vez, se vio a él mismo inclinándose para hacerlo. Y abrazarla otra vez. Sintió los labios de ella besar su mejilla y abrazarlo pero entonces sintióalgo raro, una presión en el pecho muy desagradable.

"…Jared…" Ella le susurró al oído, ¿Qué pasa? Él la miró una vez más y se separó.

"Lo siento" murmuró antes de irse. Ashley no sabia que hacer. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: **_¡Hola!. _Gracias por leer mi fic, una ves más ¿qué les pareció el capitulo?,. ¿Cómo ira acabar esta nueva relación? Espero que les haya gustado, por favor si ha sido así ¡Dejen un review! Realmente deseo saber sus opiniones o sugerencias. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en los capítulos anteriores.

_**Galactic Ninja**__: Pues__creo que si hubiera seguido la historia__que _todos conocemos _no habría fan fics_

_**Gaby**__Si a mi también me gusta como se encuentran así he he he_

_**Andros&Ashley4Ever: **__vaya significa mucho para mí que digas cosas tan lindas acerca de nosotras, bueno me alegra que me consideres así. ¿Por qué me empeño en hacer sufrir a Andros? Por que es entretenido._

_**PRISFAN: **__Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y me alegra que estés interesado en leerla._

Si desean recibir un mensaje cada vez que la historia se actualice, solo entren a su cuenta haciendo log in , escriban su review y después seleccionen Add Story to my Alert List ¡y listo!

Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Conociendonos

**Capitulo 5**

**Conociéndonos **

En un hermoso campo verde ya hacia un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que miraba nostálgico hacia el suelo.

"Señor..." murmuró. "Aun no puedo creer que se haya ido…" Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, el cerró los ojos.

"_¡Comandante Kinwon!" Dijo el acercándose al mencionado, este bajó la mirada. "¡Que sucede comandante?"__ Kinwon posó su mano sobre él hombro de él._

"_Andros… murió esta mañana…" murmuró, Aldor se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente impactado se recargo de espaldas a Kinwon en la pared "él no puede estar muerto..." murmuró. Cerró los ojos "él no está muerto…"gritó con fuerza golpeando la pared dejándole una enorme rajadura. Mientras que poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos Kinwon puso mano sobre su hombro otra vez. "lo siento..."Aldor seguía llorando en silenció, alejó la mano de Kinwon con brusquedad. "¡Miente!"Le gritó para irse corriendo. Él hombre que lo había querido como un padre estaba muerto._

Aldor se arrodilló frente a la tumba de Andros y lloró.

Ashley se despertó esa mañana, se puso de pie y caminó al baño. Pensó en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, ese beso había sido tan dulce, tan perfecto, lo había disfrutado y estaba segura de que él también, entonces... ¿por que se había ido? Salió y se vistió después caminó a la concina para desayunar, escuchó el timbre, caminó hasta allá y abrió. Era Jared quien estaba ahí. Ella suspiró "¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó, Jared bajó la mirada. "Quería disculparme" él empezó "por haberme ido anoche"

"No Jared, hiciste bien, si no te gustó lo comprendo perfectamente" Jared se acercó a ella. "Me gustó y mucho, pero hubo algo extraño que me asustó". Ashley lo miró de pronto. "¿qué?"

"No lo sé, fue algo extraño, pero lo que importa ahora es que espero que me perdones por haberte dejado ahí" Ashley suspiró, Jared se acercó a ella, le alzó el rostro con la mano y la besó, Ashley dudó por un instante pero paulatinamente cedió, él la besaba con pasión sintiendo el dulce sabor de sus labios, Ashley respondía de la misma forma. Ella lo hizo entrar y sentarse en el sofá ella se sentó sobre él y siguió besándolo, introdujo sus manos en la ropa de él, tocó su piel, sintió de pronto una cicatriz, él le llevó la mano fuera de la ropa, mientras seguían besándose, ella comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, un momento después ella se separó levemente y sonrió, él sonrió también. "Ese fue oficialmente el mejor beso de mi vida". Ashley rió y lo abrazó. "¿Ya desayunaste?

"No mucho solo un sándwich" Ashley intentó ponerse de pie, pero Jared la retuvo y la beso una vez más. Ella sonrió se puso de pie y camino a la concina "Tengo cereal, waffles y hot cakes" dijo ella.

"Cereal" respondió Jared, Ashley llegó a la mesa y lo asentó."¡Frosties!" exclamó Jared "Me encantan" Ashley sonrió.

"¡Hacen un tigre de mi!"Dijo Jared para reír después. Luego le tomó la mano a Ashley y se la besó, Ashley sonrió ante tal gesto.

Un rato después salieron a caminar, abrazados "¿A que te dedicas?" Ashley le preguntó. "Enseño ciencia en Columbia ¿y tu?"

"Estudio diseño" Jared se detuvo y la beso. Después de separarse un poco, se besaron una vez más. "Ashley¿por que me rechazaste la primera vez?" Ashley miró al suelo."Es que no estaba segura...De ti, de mi" Se sentaron en una banca "Yo nunca había conocido a alguien como tu, es que eres tan hermosa, tan simpática…" Ashley lo besó con lentitud, él acarició su rostro, después sonrió. Ella le tomó la mano y caminaron para regresar.

"Ashley supongo que ahora somos algo así como…Novios ¿no?" preguntó Jared, Ashley asintió. "Si tu quieres…"

"Por supuesto que sí, yo quiero que seas mi novia... y ahora que estamos de acuerdo los dos..." Ashley mordió su labio inferior y después lo besó otra vez. Entraron a la casa, Jared se sentó en el sillón" ¿de que parte de california eres?"

"De una pequeña ciudad llamada Angel Grove" Respondió Ashley llegando con un vaso con agua. "No la conozco, hace mucho tiempo que no voy a california, la ultima vez fue cuando mi hermana mayor se mudó ahí"

"¿hermana mayor?, no me habías comentado "

"No, disculpa, se llama Cerina es un año y medio mayor que yo ¿tú tienes hermanos Ashley?"

"Si, uno también, se llama Jeff "

"Tal vez pueda conocerlo algún día"

"De seguro" respondió Ashley, Jared se puso de pie. "Bueno linda, ya tengo que irme, prometí a Cerina que la acompañaría a su clase de Yoga" Ashley rió y lo abrazó. "De acuerdo¿vendrás esta noche?"

"Claro que si nena y espero que hayas preparado algo delicioso que yo traeré la música" Ashley rió encantada. "Está bien, te esperaré entonces" Él la beso y después salió. Ashley suspiró y se sentó. ¿Era correcto lo que hacia? Es que se sentía tan bien al lado de Jared, pero una parte de ella le gritaba que no debía hacerlo. Además si era su novia no había pensado en como, si esta relación continuaba sus amigos lo verían, notarían en seguida su similitud con Andros y se lo reprocharían. Caminó a su cama y miró una empolvada foto junto a la lámpara a un lado de la cama. Era una foto de ella con Andros, ella estaba acurrucada en los brazos de él viendo hacia la cámara, ambos sonreían, lucían tan felices ¿Cómo es que habían acabado así? Se acostó en la cama. Sentía una extraña incertidumbre en su interior, un extraño sentimiento como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto. "Andros…" murmuró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡****Hola! **Gracias por haber leído este capitulo del fic espero que te haya gustado por favor ¡déjame un review, quiero saber que es lo que piensas¡gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior de este fic ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

_Frosties:_ Es lo que los latinos conocemos como Zucaritas solo para aclarar….

**PS.**

Oh lo siento PRISFAN discúlpame no tenia idea, bueno ahora si¡me da gusto que estés interesada en leerla! Hasta la próxima.


	6. Noticias

**Una oportunidad más**

Por

_Brainwave_

**Capitulo 6 **

**Noticias**

(Tres meses desde el último capitulo)

Jared tocó la puerta de la casa de Ashley mientras que frotaba sus manos por el frío que había, Ashley abrió y sonrió al verlo ahí, lo besó y lo hizo entrar a la casa. "¿Qué fue lo que cocinaste?" preguntó," huele delicioso" Ashley sonrió "Algunos mariscos ¿te gustan?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó Jared, Ashley entró a la cocina "¿Trajiste los discos?" Jared entró a la cocina también y se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de preocupación. "Creo que se me olvidaron" Ashley caminó al estereo y lo encendió "Supongo que escucharemos la radio, entonces" Escuchó una risita de Jared y se dio la vuelta para encararlo, el sacó desde su mochila unos cuantos CD's, los tomó y los observó por unos instantes "¿Emile Simon?"Preguntó extrañada.

"Canta lindo" replicó Jared enseguida, Ashley sonrió y lo besó otra vez, después de poner la música, Jared la tomó de la cintura. "Baila conmigo" le dijo, Ashley sonrió. "Claro, será un placer" Jared la apretó con suavidad contra su cuerpo, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso. Después él comenzó a moverse, delicadamente, Jared la miraba encantado. "Eres hermosa" le murmuró. Ashley lo abrazó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Un momento después, cuando la música acabó, se besaron y ella lo llevó a la cocina, pera empezar a servir la comida, Jared la observó desde ahí después se sentó y miró la comida "Esto se ve tan delicioso" Esperó pacientemente a que terminara de servirlo "Gracias por la cena" exclamó y empezó a comer, comenzando con los ostiones. Ashley reía al tiempo en que lo veía absorberlos.

"Y Ashley..." dijo Jared "¿Cuánto tiempo te falta para terminar la universidad?"

"Un mes" respondió ella "Y tu… Ciencia ¡cómo se te ocurrió!"

"No es tan difícil como todos creen" replicó jared "Solo es cuestión de concentrarse, apuesto que eras buena en ciencia"· Ashley rió. "No, no lo era, era porrista...¿entiendes?"

"Entonces debiste ser la envidia de todas, ya te imagino en una linda minifalda, girando y gritando '¡Vamos a ganar!' o algo por el estilo"

"Si claro"

"Y debiste verte fabulosa"

Ashley sonrió y tomó su mano sonrojada, Jared la miró y se la besó. "Te quiero" ella le murmuró.  
"Y yo a ti, pero ahora déjame acabar con estos mariscos, que están ¡riquísimos!" dijo él dando una mordida a su langosta, Ashley lo observaba comer, lentamente tal como él lo hacia, se reprochó a si misma, no era el momento de pensar en 'él'

Un rato después de que terminaron, estaban sentados en el sillón, Ashley mantenía su cabeza en el regazo de Jared, se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, mientras él le acariciaba su sedoso cabello, Jared sonrió, ella se incorporó y lo besó, lentamente las caricias se hicieron más intensas, Ashley tomó la mano de Jared y lo llevó a la cama, Jared se sentó en esta y Ashley se recostó sobre él besándolo más profundamente, él llevó lentamente sus manos hasta su blusa , pero Ashley lo detuvo , se puso de pie , mordió su labio inferior y se quitó la blusa ella misma , sensualmente. Jared suspiró, observando encantado ese espectáculo. Ella se recostó de nuevo sobre él y le besó el cuello, él arrimó su cabello fuera de su cara, Ashley tomó la mano de Jared y la llevó a su cintura, sonrió pícara cuando lo sintió bajar a su trasero.

Esa mañana él se despertó, miró la habitación y a Ashley a su lado, cubierta ligeramente por la sabana, sonrió y la abrazó.

Ashley abrió los ojos, Jared la miraba sonriente, ella suspiró y le besó la mejilla. "Eso me encanto" ella exclamó, recorrió la piel de la espalda de Jared con su mano y sintió de nuevo esa cicatriz.

"¿Cómo te pasó?" ella le preguntó, Jared se reacomodó. "Mi padre me la hizo" respondió, "él nos golpeaba mucho" Ashley lo miró con tristeza.

"Un día llegué de la escuela, él estaba ebrio, tomó su cinturón y comenzó a golpearme, hasta que me tiró sobre el abanico" Ashley lo abrazó. Después Jared sonrió. "Pero eso ya pasó ¿ahora que hacemos?" Ashley sonrió también. "tengo varias ideas en la mente" comentó, Jared la miró y los cubrió con las sabanas.

Algunas horas después, Jared ya se había ido, Ashley estaba en la cama, pensando, recordó lo que había pasado y se sintió algo confundida. Recordó el admirable cuerpo de él, le era tan familiar, las mismas marcas, los mismos rasgos ¿Sería posible? Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

"Hola, este es Aldor ¿En que puedo ayudarle?" escuchó. Ella suspiró. "¿Esta Andros?" preguntó.

"¿Señorita Ashley?" él dijo.

"Si Aldor, soy yo...¿Dónde está Andros?"

"Veo que aun no lo sabe…" comentó él.

"¿Saber qué?

"Mi padre, Andros, murió hace cinco meses" él murmuró, Ashley se llevó la mano a la boca, y se quedo en silenció mientras sentía una profunda y dolorosa presión en el pecho, y las lágrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos. Ella dejó el auricular caer ¿había muerto?, el amor de su vida ¿había muerto? se negó a creerlo ¿Agonizaba mientras ella estaba divirtiéndose con un extraño? Se tiró en la cama y lloró, por todo, por todo lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera eso le daba consuelo, nada podía, se culpó a si misma, nunca debió haberlo abandonado, todas esas dudas volvían a su cabeza, lloró hasta que finalmente cayó dormida. Permaneció en su cama hasta tarde, se sentía tan mal, tan deprimida y desganada… Ni siquiera quería comer o hacer algo, ahora solo pensaba en él... En su amado Andros ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?... lo amaba ¡y lo abandono!... Y no era solo eso, ahora se había acostado con otro ¿Qué clase de ser humano era?.


	7. Remordimientos

**Capitulo 7**

**Remordimientos**

El teléfono sonó, mas nadie respondió al contrarió fue la contestadora que lo hizo. "Ashley...umm Soy Jared...No te he visto en una semana ¿estás bien? me preocupas…por favor llama...Te quiero…Adiós" ella se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar esa voz, no estaba lista. Se cubrió con las sábanas y lloró una vez más.

Simplemente se sentía tan desganada y tan triste que en una semana completa no había salido de casa, no le importaba lo que estuviera pasando, simplemente deseaba ir a Ko-35 y estar aunque sea ahí... En la tumba de él, pero se sentía tan avergonzada. Jared había ido varias veces pero ni siquiera había respondido, no quería verlo o encararlo por todo en él le recordaba a Andros. Se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo, lucia tan demacrada, llevó su mano a la cabeza y después suspiró "No puedo seguir haciéndome esto..." dijo para si misma "No puedo…".

Una hora después salió de la casa, era difícil pero tenia que seguir su vida, caminó por la calle de siempre de camino a la escuela "¡Ashley!" escuchó desde detrás, en la voz de Jared, ella apresuró el paso, aun no quería verlo hasta que se encontró corriendo, dejó de escucharlo y suspiró alivianada.

Después de las clases, Ashley caminó hasta su casa, aun seguía algo deprimida, ni siquiera las clases la habían distraído, fue a la cocina y preparó algo de comer aunque no tenia hambre, escuchó que tocaron a la puerta , al abrir miró a Jared ahí. "Ashley "él le dijo y después la abrazó "Estaba tan preocupado por ti" Después la separó de él "¿Qué paso? Dime¿esto es por nosotros?..¿Por lo que pasó ese día?" Ashley bajó la mirada "No, no es por ti Jared... Es por mi… solo necesito tiempo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"No... No estoy lista para una relación seria aun" Ella dijo "No eres tú Jared" ella empujó la puerta para cerrarla pero Jared la asió del brazo. "Te quiero Ashley y no se que te esté sucediendo, pero quiero que sepas que... Siempre estaré ahí si me necesitas" Ashley asintió lentamente y después cerró la puerta.

Se sentó en el sofá y se llevó las manos a la cara, suspiró, pero no lloró, no esta vez, miró su anillo otra vez y recordó los alegres momentos que había pasado con Andros, sonrió.

"_¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?" Andros le preguntó, Ashley lo abrazó y después lo besó "Si Andros, estoy lista" Andros sonrió y la besó después, apretándola contra su cuerpo, de pié le fue despojando lentamente de sus prendas, mientras la luz a través de las cortinas iluminaba tenuemente sus cuerpos, la besó otra vez y la acarició con suavidad "Te amo Ashley" él le murmuró, Ashley sonrió "Yo también te amo, Andros, nunca me dejes" Andros presionó su frente contra la de ella "Nunca lo haré"_

Suspiró y se sentó a comer, apenas podía creer cuanto tiempo había pasado de eso, cuantos años Andros la había respetado, pero ahora ella se estaba acostando con un chico al que apenas había conocido, pensó en Aldor, cuan duro debía ser para él la muerte de Andros, lo había tratado como un verdadero hijo, lo había cuidado y amado como si fuera suyo ahí ella podía ver cuan maravillosa persona él era, miró su reloj y después se acostó a dormir, ahora lo mejor seria recordar los lindos momentos a su lado.

En otro lado, Jared llegó a su casa "Cerina ¿Qué hiciste para cenar?" preguntó a su hermana a en la cocina "No mucho, solo sopa" Jared sonrió y se sentó a la mesa, su hermana se acercó a él y le sirvió, Jared miró el vientre de su hermana "¿Ya fuiste al doctor?" le preguntó.

"Si, el bebé esta perfectamente, es probable que venga en las próximas semanas" Jared sonrió "Será grandioso ver a mi sobrino" Cerina rió "No te emociones, además tu me ayudarás a atenderlo" Jared asistió y después tomó la mano de su hermana "Claro que si".

"¿Ya supiste algo de...él?" le preguntó por el padre del bebé, ella negó con la cabeza "Es un idiota" murmuró, Jared abrazó a su hermana "No te preocupes, no lo necesitamos, ya verás que no" Cerina asintió "Fui una imbécil, ahora solo soy una carga para ti"

"No lo eres, estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado, Cerina" Le besó la frente y después la abrazó "Yo te amo y nunca dejaré que les pase nada" Después le sonrió "¿Que dices si mañana te acompaño a tu clase de Yoga para embarazadas?" Cerina rió, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos "Esta bien" Jared sonrió.

"Ahora olvidémonos de eso y cenemos" dijo él. Cerina miró a su hermano "¿Cómo esta Ashley? … ¿Ya hablaste con ella?" Jared bajó la mirada "Si, pero me dijo que necesita tiempo... que no esta lista para otra relación" Cerina puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, Jared la miró "No sé que pasó, todo era perfecto"

"Tal vez no debieron hacerlo tan rápido" comentó Cerina "tal vez ella está confundida por eso"

"Pero ella me dijo que había estado bien, que le había gustado, no se por que cambio tan rápido"

"Dale tiempo Jared, creo que ella lo necesita" Jared asintió, aun sin mucho convencimiento. Después de cenar se acostó a dormir y como siempre miró las luces de la ciudad a través de las ventanas, mientras pensaba en Ashley, de pronto miró dos grandes bolas de fuego pasar sobre la cuidad y entonces se vio a si mismo de pie en medio de la carretera, mientras la gente corría por las calles asustada, la sangre caía de sus manos y su mirada estaba atenta a un hombre frente a él

"_Ya te dije, nunca podrás vencerme"_dijo, entonces abrió los ojos, Jared se incorporó y miró su recamara "Esta es la ultima vez que veo esas películas antes de dormir" dijo para si mismo y se recostó otra vez, escuchó que la puerta se abrió "¿Jared, estas despierto?"

"Cerina ¿qué sucede?.. ¿Te sientes mal?" Su hermana se sentó en la cama junto a él "No, es que no puedo dormir" Jared puso su mano sobre la de ella "Ven acuéstate junto a mi "Se arrimó y Cerina se acostó a su lado.

**N/A**: …Pues bien aquí otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, si fue así por favor dejen un review!


	8. Verdades I

**Capitulo 8**

**Verdades I**

"DECA, revisa el siguiente sector" Ordenó Aldor, abordo de la Megaship "No podemos dejar que Gainarok siga destruyendo todos esos planetas"

"Como ordenes Aldor" Respondió DECA, Aldor se sentó, después de que Andros había muerto, había decidido seguir la misión en la que él estaba trabajando, debía seguir y detener a Gainarok antes de que pudiera llegar al sistema Karova y destruirlo, no quería aceptarlo pero además de eso, una de las razones por las que lo seguía era por que deseaba vengar a Andros, por la culpa de Gainarok él había muerto y no iba a dejar que siguiera vivo, no lo permitiría, apretó su locket con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

"_Aldor, él es Andros vivirás con él ahora"__ La trabajadora social dijo antes de retirarse, un Aldor de 11 años lo miró algo atemorizado, Andros le sonrió gentilmente y le extendió la mano "Hola, me da gusto conocerte" Aldor sonrió con debilidad y tomó su mano, Andros se agachó a su altura y lo abrazó"No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte" le murmuró._

_Al entrar a la casa Aldor observó a una joven de cabello rubio, esta le sonrió gentilmente "Ella es Ashley, es mi novia" Aldor sonrió "Me alegra conocerla, señorita__" dijo, Ashley lo abrazó._

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la alarma de DECA sonar "Aldor la nave de Gainarok ha sido detectada, acercándose al sistema solar" Aldor se puso de pie cuando la imagen apareció "Maldita sea" exclamó. "DECA fija curso al sistema solar a velocidad Hyperrush 4, abre el puerto de comunicación "

Ashley cenaba tranquila en su casa casi un mes después de que habia recibido esa terrible noticia, veía la televisión tratando de distraerse, pero aunque lo intentaba no podía, desde que Aldor le había dicho de la muerte de Andros ya nada podía evitar que dejara de pensar en él, se sentía tan mal y ahora estaba Jared, a quien también había lastimado, se sentía horrible, tomó el teléfono y marcó hasta que escuchó la voz de una mujer.

"Hola, buenas noches esta Jared?"

"Esta durmiendo ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?"

"Si, um ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?"

"Soy su hermana, Cerina" Ashley no podía creerlo esa voz se le hacia tan conocida pero no quería creerlo, movió la cabeza y siguió hablando "Bueno dile que soy Ashley y que me gustaría verlo…que puede venir a mi casa cuando guste"

"Esta bien, yo le digo, adiós"

"Adiós" Cerina colgó el teléfono y movió la cabeza negativamente, había algo acerca de ella que no le gustaba por el simple hecho de que estuviera jugando con su hermano, se sentó en el sillón y prendió el televisor.

Mientras tanto Aldor llegaba al sistema solar y miró aterrado como miles de naves estaban suspendidas cerca de Urano, miró más de cerca y no tenía ninguna duda, se preparaban para un ataque.

"Repórtese" Escuchó en la comunicación "Identifíquese, nave" Aldor miró a través de la pantalla a las naves apuntando hacia la Megaship.

"DECA inicia secuencia de escudo, velocidad Mega Acelerator 1" Aldor ordenó, entonces comenzaron a atacarle, la Megaship pudo esquivar los ataques y huyeron a toda velocidad, pero entonces tres naves le persiguieron, Aldor intentó esquivarlo pero dos de ellos le dieron a la Megaship y la hicieron estrellarse en un planeta cercano.

Jared despertó y bostezó, bajó las escaleras y sonrió al ver a su hermana en la sala.

"Hola"

"hola, Jared Ashley llamó dijo que quiere verte, creo que está arrepentida" Jared suspiró "sabes Cerina, no se que es lo que siento por ella"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es que ¿sabes? Yo la quiero pero siento que ella no esta cómoda con migo, no se por que" Cerina puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano para reconfortarlo, entonces este se llevó la mano al pecho. "Y tampoco se por que siento como si algo me estuviera faltando Cerina" Ella lo abrazó mientras que su hermano sollozaba. Le alzó la cara y le besó la mejilla.

"Todo va a estar bien Jared, te lo prometo¿porque no invitas a Ashley a cenar? quiero conocerla" Jared asintió lentamente, después se puso de pie y un rato después salió de la casa.

Tocó la puerta de la casa de Ashley y está le abrió, bajó la mirada cuando lo vio, lo invitó a pasar y se sentó en él sillón "Mira Jared, umm yo quiero disculparme contigo, no debí tratarte de esa forma no después de lo lindo que te has comportando conmigo"

Jared no le respondió, Ashley tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó, Jared se opuso al principio, pero no pudo más y la besó con pasión, después de un momento ella se quitó la blusa y lo miró "Hazme tuya otra vez "él suspiró y la besó otra vez, luego la abrazó, él sintió las cálidas lágrimas de ella caer a sus hombros y la abrazó con fuerza era una sensación indescriptible su corazón se reprimia ante sus lágrimas y las sentía llegar hasta el fondo de su alma, entonces la besó y la miró a los ojos en ese instante ella pudo jurar que vio la mirada de Andros reflejada en los ojos avellana de ese hombre.. De Jared. Le besó la mejilla y le susurró al oído lo mucho que deseaba sentirlo otra vez, sus besos, sus manos sus caricias y la hermosa pasión que solo con él sentía aun no sabia para quien eran esas palabras. Él la besó una vez más y la tomó entre sus brazos, no supo lo que sucedió después pero no pudo contenerse tan solo siguió besándola, acariciándola y dándole rienda suelta a su pasión no entendía por que pero sabia cada cosa que ella quería como si la conociera perfectamente

Ashley comenzó a gemir con más rapidez, moviendo sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Jared mientras que este poco a poco comenzaba a ir más rápido y la empujaba con delicadeza sus caderas contra las suyas sin ningún remordimiento finalmente ella tuvo su primer orgasmo y él permaneció unos instantes más, se mantenía empujando hasta que finalmente llegó, Ashley jadeó y él le sonrió.

"Vamos a la cama" Ella propuso, él se puso de pie, tomó su mano y corrieron hasta la habitación, Ashley se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo él respondió a eso y ella lentamente lo llevó a su interior comenzó a moverse con lentitud pero un rato después los movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, Jared no podía más gemía y la acariciaba mientras miraba embrujado el vaivén de su cuerpo sobre él suyo. Cuando finalmente llegaron juntos a la cumbre del placer ella cayó a la cama y lo ubicó sobe si.

Ashley lo besó una vez más mientras que él ya la hacia suya de nuevo, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo extasiada ante la similitud entre las relaciones que en el pasado había sostenido con el amor de su vida y la que ahora se estaba llevando a cabo. "¡Andros!" Gritó al tiempo en que las sensaciones más placenteras llenaban su cuerpo, no había podido contenerse. Jared se llevó la mano a la cabeza, Ashley lo besó despreocupada pero cuando abrió los ojos vio en su mirada algo que le aterró y entonces se dio cuanta del terrible error que había cometido. Jared la empujó a un lado y se alejó de ella.

"¡Que demonios estoy haciendo aquí!" gritó, poniéndose de pie. Ashley se puso de pie y se acercó a él "Lo siento, en serio Jared"

"¿De que estas hablando?... ¿Dónde rayos estoy?" este continuó preguntando en un tono que Ashley reconoció muy bien.

"¿Andros?" murmuró él la miró asqueado. "¿Qué me hiciste maldita?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A**:…. Waaa eso fue demasiado para mi puritana mente! (….¬¬ .. seeh claro…) bueno pues ya me había atrasado demasiado con esta historia así que mejor le voy dar jaque mate de una buena vez, entonces a ver que les pareció?? Déjenme Review!

**R&R**

**Gaby: **Pues si tuviste razón todo él tiempo muaha ha ha

**Cecilia**: Si a mi tambien me gustó esa parte , el papá del bebé... Pues es un hombre... .

**PRISFAN**: Pues si ojala lleges viva a este capitulo, bueno si llegas ya sabes quien es Andritos.. !

Como dato maquiavélico Andros no regresaba así habian como tres capitulos de por medio pero mejor lo hice regresar de una manera mas original xD Quizá algun día postee los capitulos de enmedio, algun día...

Saludos.


	9. Verdades II

**Capitulo 9**

**Verdades II**

Él se puso de pie tomando la sabana para cubrirse Ashley no podía creerlo verlo a él ahí.

"¡Qué rayos te pasa!" él gritó, Ashley inclinó la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas mientras que ella llevó su mano a su pecho.

"Así que solo me estabas engañando"

"¿Engañándote?, de que estas hablando"

"Solo te hiciste pasar por Jared para vengarte de mi" Andros se puso de pie y tomó su ropa del suelo después se miró al espejo y tocó su cabello, sus franjas rubias comenzaron a aparecer "Estas loca, yo no hago estupideces como esa" espetó con desdén. Ashley lo miró con indignación y se sentó en la cama.

"¡Lárgate de mi casa!" Le dijo, él la miró sin mucho interés "Con gusto" le dijo antes de salir. Después de un instantes de caminar totalmente enojado se dio cuenta de que no iba a ningún lado, que ni siquiera sabia en que lugar estaba, comenzaba a preocuparse, ni siquiera tenía un comunicador o su Morpher, buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró una cartera con identificación. La miró por unos instantes, sorprendido "Jared Madden" exclamó, por suerte tenia una dirección, no seria muy difícil encontrarlo. No tardo en llegar, estaba muy cerca del lugar donde se encontraba. Tocó y esperó por unos instantes hasta que por fin alguien abrió. Era Karone, pero lo que más le sorprendió era el abultado vientre que ella tenía

"Pensé que te quedarías con Ashley hasta mañana" ella exclamó "¿Cómo te fue?" Andros no hizo más que acercarse a ella "¿Qué significa esto?" Le preguntó tocándole el vientre "¿Estas embarazada?" ella rió por un instante y después le tocó la frente.

"¿Estás enfermo, eh Jared?.. Y ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello? Pareces Punk" Andros no supo que hacer ¡qué rayos estaba sucediendo!, Cerina lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo pasar, llevándolo a su habitación.

"A ver recuéstate, _al fin_ estas volviéndote loco" Andros hizo una mueca y se recostó, sin duda tendría que averiguar que era todo esto.

No pasó mucho rato así, cuando ya era bastante tarde salió de la casa apresurado, recordando donde era la casa de Ashley de donde había salido. Cuando llegó y Ashley abrió la puerta, bajó la mirada algo apenado y después la miró.

"Quiero que me digas que es lo que esta pasando" Ashley lo miró sarcástica y cruzó los brazos "¿De verdad no lo sabes? O solo quizá estas fingiendo no saberlo"

"oye acabo de ver a mi hermana con un vientre de ocho meses ¿tu que crees?"

Ashley asintió levemente y lo dejó pasar, ella se sentó en el sillón y cuando el estuvo sentado junto a ella comenzó a hablar.

"Hace algunos meses conocí a un joven que se llamaba Jared Madden me sorprendió muchísimo por que era idéntico a ti", poco a poco me fui convenciendo de que no eras tu y él y yo comenzamos a salir, hasta que una noche bueno…Dormimos juntos" Andros se reacomodó incómodo "Eso no explica por que mi hermana tiene un vientre de ocho meses"

"Espera, al día siguiente me enteré de que habías muerto" Andros la miró sorprendido e indignado bajó la mirada "Jared me contó en una ocasión de que tenía una hermana que estaba embarazada por eso descarte la posibilidad de que fuera Karone"

"Cuando yo me fui a una misión en Ko-35 ella estaba saliendo con Zhane, supongo que es hijo suyo" Después de eso miró a Ashley "¿y Aldor?... ¿Has hablado con él?..¿Sabes si está bien?"

"Creo que si, fue el quien me dijo que habías muerto" Andros asintió "Ya veo"

"Supongo que no debo contarle esto a Karone, va a pensar que estoy loco para ella no soy mas que Jared"

"Es verdad, cualquier impresión fuerte podría alterarla, no seria saludable para el bebé"

"Tienes razón" Andros se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, miró por unos instantes hacia Ashley y ella se acercó a él, lo tomó del brazo y dijo con mucho arrepentimiento "Lo siento"

Andros no supo como responder, había imaginado esta escena miles de veces y en todas ellas sin excepción él se reía y después se largaba, pero ahora que por fin pasaba no estaba seguro si seria capaz de hacerlo, ella parecía bastante sincera y tal vez debía darle otra oportunidad aunque las dudas invadían ahora su mente. Suspiró y la miró a los ojos "No te disculpes" exclamó solamente Ashley lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho "Estuve muy dolida cuando me dijeron que habías muerto, no.. no quería otra cosa más que estar contigo, fui una estúpida por haberte dejado" Andros no dijo nada.

Esto ya estaba volviéndose incómodo y por extraño que fuera no sentía nada, absolutamente. Respondió a su abrazo y le besó el cabello, Ashley sonrió ante tal gesto y sin más lo besó con lentitud aun temiendo que él la rechazara, más este no lo hizo, dudo al principio pero poco a poco la besó también. Justo en ese instante Ashley se separó ligeramente de él y rió con levedad "gracias" murmuró, Andros la abrazó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Aun te amo Andros" él le besó la frente y le sonrió, aunque no dijo nada, no supo como pero después de unos cuantos segundos ya estaba besándola con pasión mientras que ella luchaba por quitarle la ropa, Andros la detuvo y le apartó las manos "Todavía no Ash, todavía no…"

Ella asintió y lo abrazó "Quédate conmigo esta noche" murmuró, Andros asintió, tomó su mano y caminaron hasta su cuarto, cuando ella se acostó, sonrió al verlo a su lado, él sonrió sinceramente y le besó la mejilla. Esa noche ambos durmieron como si nada hubiera pasado, como en aquel tiempo en que se habían amado con pasión y nada era capaz de separarlos.

Cuando él despertó esa mañana la observó dormir por unos momentos, pero entonces ese sentimiento de duda de la noche pasada regresó, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella le había hecho, como lo había dejado sin ningún remordimiento, cuantos meses había sufrido…Se inclinó a donde ella estaba y le besó la frente, ella se movió más no despertó. Andros hizo una mueca y después tomó una de las libretas que estaban sobre la mesa de noche y observó algunos dibujos dentro, tuvo que admitir que eran muy buenos, eran vestidos, chaquetas y cosas que Ashley había diseñado, nunca los había visto, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la había ignorado cuando estaban juntos, siempre le decía que no tenia tiempo, ahora se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que era al no haberla dejado estudiar. Sintió vergüenza de si mismo así que se puso de pie y salió de la casa, tenia mucho en que pensar.

**A/N**** : …**Pues aquí está la actualización haber si les gusta esta "_porquerilla_" ya sabes comentarios , insultos, sugerencias, aclaraciones y dudas pónganlas en un review .

Pues a ver a quien le tengo que contestar:…

**PRISFAN**: No te preocupes, el chiste es que lo leíste ha ha espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Galactic Ninja**: Pues el pobrecito estaba muy alterado, se comprende.

**Gaby**: A mi se me hace que solo lees mis fic por escenas de ´ese tipo' ha ha no es cierto, espero que te guste este.


	10. Cicatrices

**Capitulo 10**

**Cicatrices**

Al despertar, lo único que encontró fue un lugar vacio a su lado, suspiró indignada y después de unos momentos se puso de pie, miró su reloj y este marcaba las seis con treinta y cinco, tomó una toalla y entró al baño. No sabia lo que era pero de pronto sintió que algo había cambiado en su interior, ese sentimiento se había ido, y ahora otro estaba llenando su corazón, uno de amor y esperanza, casi se sintió loca por eso. Ahora pudo sonreír sabiendo que por fin él estaba de vuelta. Sin embargo y aunque no quería admitirlo extrañaba a Jared, sus platicas divertidas, su sarcasmo, su sonrisa sincera y sus palabras dulces, al que amaba los _Frosties_ y leía _Cosmopolitan,_ apenas pudo creer que Andros fuera capaz si quiera de ser así, al menos Jared la escuchaba y la comprendía, sería ahora igual con Andros? O regresarían a esa misma monotonía en la que habían estado estancados tantos años, '_ojalá hubiera aceptado casarme con él la primera vez' _pensó recordando como en el verano después de derrotar a Dark Specter, él le había pedido matrimonio, aunque estaba encantaba algo dentro de si le indicó que no debía hacerlo y luego así, después de cuatro años por fin había aceptado, aun no podía creer que él había aguantado tanto, se lo agradecía, estaba segura que lo amaba y que ese sentimiento le era correspondido de la misma forma por eso era que se había entregado a él completamente, sin ninguna inhibición, sin ningún tapujo, aun sin recibir la santa bendición del matrimonio, no le importaba más por que el amor que sentía por él era tan grande que no lo necesitaba más. Aun cuando él adoptó a Aldor, a ese niño que por tanto sufrimiento había pasado a quien la vida no le había sido nada amable, fue en ese momento en el que conoció a otro Andros que no había visto jamás, el de padre y como el noble ser humano.

"¡Jared!" Exclamó Cerina cuando vio a su hermano entrar, Andros la miró extrañado mientras que ella lo tomaba del brazo y lo dirija hacia algún lado "Deberías estar preparándote para ir al trabajo¡mira en que fachas estás!" Ni siquiera pudo responder por que ella ya le estaba dando un sermón sobre 'lo importante que era el trabajo' finalmente entró al baño para tomar una rápida ducha y después de salir miró su habitación, el enorme closet con muchas prendas dentro, se puso lo primero que encontró. Esta ropa se le hacia tan extraña, aun después de tantos años, era tan distinta de las holgadas prendas en Ko-35, suspiró, tomó su portafolio, corrió escaleras abajo, y después de darle un besó rápido en la frente a su hermana salió corriendo de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-

Fue como si tuviera una visión cuando vio a lo que ella le pareció que era Jared, exactamente como meses atrás, llevaba una camisa negra y una chaqueta color rojo vino, esa misma chaqueta a la que le había tirado él café… Llevó su mano a su pecho al recordar esos momentos. Andros se sorprendió al verla ahí "Hola" exclamó, Ashley sonrió "Hola...¿A dónde vas?"

"Karone dijo que tengo que ir al trabajo y según esta dirección..." (Dijo sacando una tarjetita de su cartera) "este es el camino"

"¿Y si quiera sabes cual es tu trabajo?" Ashley le preguntó mientras caminaban, Andros se detuvo "No se me había ocurrido" Ashley lo tomó de la mano "Eres maestro, de ciencia "en ese instante el autobús pasó delante de ellos. Esperaron y reanudaron su caminata "Es la Universidad de Columbia"

Andros asintió comprendiendo "y ahora te vas por este camino" exclamó señalando con el dedo. Andros le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se fue.

Fue un largo día, Andros caminó hacia la dirección por el largo pasillo, cuando llegó, entró con cautela.

"Doctor Madden" Exclamó un hombre sentado en la oficina "Pase...¿Qué desea?"

"Quiero renunciar" Dijo "Estoy apunto de mudarme y me temo que no podré cubrir las horas que la universidad requiere" Se había pasado el día pensando toda la excusa y esperaba que el director no insistiera, justo como él pensó, el director no dijo nada, solo asintió "Me parece bien, será una lástima, pero espero que le vaya bien"

Ashley se sentó en la barra y suspiró "Ashley, no te había visto por aquí en mucho tiempo" Exclamó Pete, Ashley sonrió "Si, es verdad, lo siento" dijo sarcástica."Nadie hace el café como tú" Pete rió "¿y como esta Jared?, escuché que ustedes dos estaban saliendo" Ashley suspiró "No creo que vuelvas a ver a Jared por aquí"

"¿terminaron?"

"Si, él... Se mudó"

"Ya veo" exclamó Pete.

Después de un rato caminó rumbo a su casa, con su café en la mano, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara con Andros caminando rumbo a la casa donde había estado viviendo. Se acercó a él con rapidez y lo saludo. Andros sonrió al verla "¿Cómo te fue?" ella le preguntó.

"Bien, fue algo extraño, renuncie"

"oh ¿Por qué?"

"Es que eso no es lo mío Ashley, además yo no puedo hacerme pasar por él "Ashley asintió comprendiendo, ella sonrió apenada cuando Andros la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos así, por un momento nadie dijo nada, simplemente caminaron "Me graduaré el miércoles" comentó Ashley tratando de romper el hielo, Andros sonrió con debilidad "Que buena noticia" exclamó. Ashley notó su expresión "Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí" Andros no respondía y fue entonces cuando llegaron a la casa de Ashley. Andros miró al suelo por unos instantes "Quiero disculparme contigo Ashley" exclamó primero "por todo lo que te he hecho, lo siento mucho" Ashley lo miró enternecida.

"Debí haber actuado distinto cuando estábamos juntos, siento no haberlo hecho" Ashley comprendió sus palabras sinceras y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo "No tengo nada de que perdonarte Andros, yo también tuve muchos errores" Andros la abrazó por unos momentos más y Ashley sonrió "por que no te quedas conmigo esta noche" le preguntó.

"Tengo que ir a casa con Karone, no quiero que se preocupe"

"¿Y si la llamas?"

"Esta bien" Poco a poco ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él la besó, no por mucho pero sonrió agradecido de que ella no lo rechazara, ella tomó su mano y entraron a la casa. Él tomó el teléfono y marcó a su casa cuando Ashley le dio el número. Después de un rato, Ashley estaba sentada junto a él en la cama y se besaban, de pronto Andros sintió que algo estaba mal. Se llevó la mano a su pecho y cerró los ojos "Que sensación tan desagradable "exclamó. Ashley llevó su mano al hombro de él. "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó preocupada, él la miró "No lo sé Ashley, no lo sé"

_Mientras tanto lejos de ahi_..

No podía moverse, ya no sentía sus piernas, mientras que su vista estaba perdida sobre el cielo azul turquesa...¿Sería este su final?, ahora su mente solo estaba enfocada en las personas que había amado a lo largo de su vida y las aventuras que había vivido en estos intrépidos seis años. Su corazón se reprimió ante eso, por lo que ya no vería, lo que ya no viviría, a los que ya no abrazaría. Fue entonces cuando finalmente el dolor lo venció y miró todo hacerse negro, lentamente, mientras que pudo sentir como la vida se le extinguía...

-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A** : A ver pues ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?...¡Espero que les haya gustado!, por favor si ha sido así, deja un review. ¡Y gracias por el del capitulo anterior!


	11. Reviviendo el Amor

**Capitulo 11**

**Reviviendo el amor**

Andros se despertó de nuevo, aquella sensación no lo dejaba dormir, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y arrimó su cabello, miró a Ashley durmiendo a su lado y después se puso de pie, caminó hasta la cocina y tomó un poco de agua. Pon un rato permaneció solo en la oscuridad con un dolor en el pecho ¿qué era esto que sentía?

_Andros sonrió con c__ariño cuando miró a Aldor dormido entre él y Ashley mientras que veían una película , ella sonrió encantada y acarició el cabello del niño "Míralo Ash, se ve tan tranquilo" Exclamó, Ashley asintió y después de un momento le besó la frente antes de que Andros se lo llevara a dormir._

Andros regresó a la recamara después de un rato y se acostó junto a Ashley abrazándola, esta despertó al sentir sus brazos rodeándola "Andros" ella exclamó.

"lo siento, te desperté"

"No te preocupes" ella dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él, este puso su boca sobre la de ella y la besó hasta que se separaron para respirar "Ashley" le murmuró "¿crees que Aldor este bien?" ella se acurrucó más a él hasta que su cabeza descanso sobre su brazo "¿por que lo preguntas?"

"No lo sé Ash, es que no dejo de pensar en él" Ashley suspiró y le besó la mejilla "Si quieres puedes hablarle por la mañana" Andros asintió complacido y unos momentos después ya estaban dormidos.

"8 horas para alcanzar la Tierra" una máquina anunció haciéndose escuchar por toda la nave "Bien, ya escucharon, preparen las armas y nos veremos en la bahía de amarizaje en seis horas, tenemos que apoderarnos de su planeta" un hombre alto y de duras facciones ordenó a sus soldados, que rápidamente cumplieron sus ordenes.

Esa mañana Andros bostezó y se levanto de la cama dejando a Ashley dormir unos momentos más buscó en la agenda de Ashley el numero de su casa y tomó el teléfono, espero por casi diez minutos pero nadie respondió, esto ya comenzaba a preocuparle fue entonces cuando vio venir a Ashley y colgó "Buenos días...¿hablaste con él?" le preguntó abrazándolo por detrás, Andros negó con la cabeza.

"A lo mejor salió, intenta más tarde" Andros asintió y después abrazó a Ashley "Oye Ash... ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?" Ashley lo miró confundida "¿A que te refieres?"

"Mira es que... No quiero volver a sufrir otra desilusión como la que ya me hiciste pasar anteriormente por lo que no se... ¿A donde vamos con esta relación?" Ashley pensó por unos instantes, había estado preparándose para esa pregunta aunque ahora que pasaba se había quedado sin palabras...¿que le podía responder? quería estar con él, solo Dios sabía cuanto, pero ella estaba muy segura de querer ejercer su carrera y sabía que él no lo iba a aceptar.

"No se Andros" se limitó a decir, pudo ver a él hacer una mueca triste y después asentir levemente "Espero que te tomes un tiempo para pensarlo, por que yo si estoy muy seguro a donde quiero llegar contigo" se separó de ella y caminó hasta sala, ella suspiró ¿Qué debía hacer? Se llevó la mano al pecho, lo amaba y no quería dejarlo ir, no después de todo lo que habían pasado. Andros estaba sentado sobre el sofá a punto de encender el televisor cuando ella llegó a él y lo besó "Vamos a casarnos" exclamó a lo que Andros respondió con una enorme sonrisa "¿lo dices en serio?" ella sintió para besarlo otra vez, "te amo" Andros le dijo, Ashley puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello "Yo también te amo" le respondió para después unir sus labios uno al otro en un apasionado beso.

"Señor, las naves están listas para descender a la Tierra, el escuadrón armado esta preparándose" el hombre asintió complacido "esperaremos unas horas mas no puedo permitir que fallemos"

Andros besó a Ashley una vez más mientras estaba sobre ella en la cama y las mantas los cubrían cintura abajo. Su mano estaba sobre uno de sus pechos acariciándolo con atención mientras que la besaba dulcemente aumentando el erotismo cada vez más, nadie tenia idea como ella le hacia sentir de lo mucho que la amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie en su vida, no podía imaginar la vida sin ella, sin sus besos y sus caricias sin esa dulce sonrisa y ese olor a Naranja en su cabello, ahora más que nunca.

Por su parte ella disfrutaba de cada beso mientras que sus manos recorrían su espalda y sus fuertes brazos y lo dejaba disfrutar de su cuerpo a su merced, quería entregárselo todo, quería hacerlo conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, hacerlo explorar en cada rincón, sin inhibiciones ó miedos. Suspiraba a cada empuje suave dentro de su intimidad y sentía cada vez más cerca la llegada a su punto máximo. Él apretó aun más su cuerpo contra el de ella, ya casi sin poder contenerse mientras que un quejido suave salía de su boca finalmente él llegó y solo un poco tiempo más ella lo hizo también. Cuando él se tumbó a su lado no pasó mucho tiempo sin tocarla, la atrajo hacia si y la besó con ternura sin ningún apuro. Ella solo quería sentir sus labios sobre su piel y su tibio aliento sobre su cara ¿era una locura amar a alguien así?

Algún tiempo después estaban mirándose uno al otro, él le besó la mejilla y la abrazó "te amo tanto Ashley" él murmuró. Ashley sonrió complacida "A si como yo te amo Andros"-

Por fin él pudo descansar y dormir tranquilamente, ese dolor en su pecho se había ido siendo reemplazado por una increíble tranquilidad, apenas pudo creer que era real, cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar.

Cuando despertó Ashley no estaba ahí, escuchó el sonido de la ducha y se mordió el labio inferior, caminó hasta alla y abrió la puerta , sonrió al verla bañandose, ella sonrió al verlo ahí.

"¿Hay espacio para mi?" Andros le preguntó divertido, ella rió, "claro que si cariño" le dijo, Andros entró rápidamente y la abrazó.

"hoy ni siquiera fui a la escuela" exclamó ella, Andros le besó el cuello "Iras mañana" le respondió sin mucha preocupación. Ashley asintió y lo abrazó.

Un rato después de salir de la ducha Andros se sentó frente al televisor mientras Ashley cepillaba su cabello y justo en ese momento ella escuchó un beep. Se detuvo, extrañaba, sonaba como el ruido que su Morpher hacia, entonces escuchó el beep de nuevo y rápidamente busco entre las cajas debajo de su cama.

"¿hola?" respondió, entonces escuchó la voz de un viejo amigo, T.J

"Ashley, te necesitamos hay una emergencia"

"¿Qué sucede"

"Están apunto de atacarlos" exclamó "creemos que New York será el primer punto" Ashley se tapó la boca con su mano y aun perturbada respondió "Esta bien"

Andros corrió dentro cuarto, lo miró tomar su chaqueta con apuro.

"Andros..." ella dijo pero él ni siquiera se detuvo, solo la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la puerta "¡Andros!..¿A donde vamos?"

"Por Karone" exclamó sin decir más.

Lejos de ahí, un joven abrió los ojos miró extrañado la cueva donde estaba "¿Qué lugar es este?" preguntó para si en voz alta, y fue entonces cuando vio llegar desde afuera a una figura que no pudo reconocer.

-.-.-.

**N/A**: … ¡Ahh! Como disfruté escribiendo ese capitulo, espero que les guste también...¡y comenten por favor! Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores y espero que esto las satisfaga.. he he he.


	12. Extranjero parte 1

**Capitulo 12**

**Extranjero parte 1**

Aldor se aterró por un instante y se llevó la mano al estómago sintiendo un dolor horrible, la figura se acercó mas y finalmente pudo distinguirlo "_Anubian"_ atinó a decir, el extraterrestre se sentó a su lado

"no te muevas, tu herida aun esta sensible" este exclamó, Aldor asintió.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" el extraterrestre le preguntó, Aldor dudó un momento en decirle, pero después de todo… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Le había salvado la vida, era lo menos que podía.

"Aldor… Aldor Raidenh de Ko-35"

"Yo soy Doggie Kruger de Anubian" Aldor asintió y sonrió con admiración.

-.-.-.-.-

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa de Karone, después de algunos golpes insistentes ella por fin abrió. Ashley abrió la boca al ver a Karone, sabia que era ella pero no estaba preparada para verla de esa forma, no con un vientre de 8 meses.

"Jared ¿Qué pasa?, oh tu debes ser Ashley" ella le dijo, Ashley asintió. Andros hizo una mueca y entró a la casa. "Cerina, haz una maleta, tenemos que irnos" Ella lo miró confundida "¿Qué dices?... ¿A donde?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, haz lo que te digo"

"yo te ayudo" dijo Ashley caminando hasta Cerina. Andros la detuvo y acercó su boca a su oído "Quiero que empaques algunas toallas, por si se adelanta" Ashley asintió comprendiendo antes de dirigirse donde Cerina.

--

Anubis miró dentro de los ojos azules de Aldor y comprendió que algo le incomodaba "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó.

"Es... solo que me preguntó, como es que fui a dar aquí"

"Apenas llegue a este planeta y vi tu nave cerca de aquí, pensé que nadie había sobrevivido y luego te v...i¿A dónde ibas con tanta urgencia?" Aldor se llevó la mano a la cabeza "Maldición, tengo que irme" Dijo tratando de incorporarse.

"No puedes moverte"

"Necesito ir a la Tierra, están por atacarla"

"¿Atacarla?"

"Así es, tengo que avisarle a los rangers..¿Dónde esta mi nave?"

"Ya esta reparada, mientras estabas durmiendo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo lo hice?"

"Una semana"

"¡No lo puedo creer! Ahora mismo deben haber llegado" Anubis se puso de pie "puedo avisarles, si así lo deseas, tengo contactos en la Tierra"

"Le estaría muy agradecido" Anubis lo miró una vez más y salió de la cueva.

Aldor recargó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y suspiró. _'Si tan solo Andros no estuviera muerto´_ pensó.

Tomó su medallón y lo miró por unos instantes. Si tan solo lo viera por una vez más.

.-.-.-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando salieron de la casa, tomaron el túnel y salieron de Manhattan, algo que no iba a permitir era que su hermana muriera ahogada. Cuando llegaron a la central de Autobuses más cercana le compró un boletó, la tomó de la mano "¡Jared!, quiero que me expliques que sucede!" Andros puso sus manos sobre sus hombros "Escúchame, tienes que confiar en mi, solo quiero protegerte ¿está bien?" Cerina asintió levemente comprendiendo.

"Irás a California, con Ashley, yo iré pronto" Ashley lo miró de pronto "¿Qué?" le preguntó. Andros la tomó de los hombros "Tu eres la única en que confió Ash, ve con ella por favor…Por lo que mas quieras"

Ashley asintió levemente entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos y se sentía halagada de que él le encargara de cuidar a su hermana, Andros se acercó a ella y le besó la frente mientras que tomó su cara entre sus manos "Volveré a ti Ash, ten por seguro de que lo haré, pronto" Fue entonces cuando él la besó y ella se estremeció al contacto de sus labios con los suyos, ante la delicadeza de sus movimientos y de la cálida sensación de su cuerpo, Andros la separó de si por un instante y la miró pero Ashley no aguantó su mirada, asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras que sus lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, Andros le acarició la mejilla con las manos y enjugó con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas que caían, le alzó con delicadeza la barbilla y la miró enternecido.

"te amo" le murmuró, Ashley lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus ojos avellana, en ojos que tanto amaba. "te amo Andros" Andros la abrazó de nuevo y después de un instante tomó su chaqueta y cubrió a Ashley con ella "cúbrete con esto, habrá mucho frió en el camino" Ashley lo abrazó y después le hizo una señal hacia Cerina.

Andros se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó "Cuídate mucho" le murmuró al oído. Cerina asintió "Tu también Jared" Andros cerró los ojos adolorido, como quisiera que por tan solo un instante ella, recordara que era su hermano Andros y cuando se amaban el uno al otro.

"_Ultima llamada para la cuidad de Los Ángeles...:"_se escuchó desde detrás

"Te amo, cuida a mi sobrino" Ella rió levemente y lo miró. "Claro que lo haré" Después de unos momentos Cerina y Ashley caminaron juntas hacia el autobús. Ashley miró atrás, Andros le sonrió y eso la reconfortó. Finalmente las vio partir.

-.-.-.-.-

Fue entonces cuando Andros vio dos grandes bolas de fuego chocar contra algunos edificios, causando un horrible estruendo, la gente corrió aterrada por las calles y el caos comenzó a apoderarse de la cuidad. Un zumbido comenzó a sonar y fue en ese instante que muchas naves surcaron los cielos destruyendo con rayos cada edificio cercano, instintivamente Andros corrió hasta ahí y miró aterrado a los soldados descendiendo.

.-.-.

**N/A:** Bueno pues aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Recibiré con gusto cualquier idea o sugerencia , les agradezco haber leído esto y si no es mucha molestia...¿podrías dejarme un review?


	13. Extranjero parte 2

**Capitulo 13**

**Extranjero parte 2**

Andros se aterró al ver que eran cientos de soldados los que descendían ¿Cómo podía pasar por esto él solo?, ni siquiera tenia su Morpher ¡estaba indefenso! Pasó su mano por su cabello desesperado. Fue entonces cuando vio algunas naves de combate del ejercitó volar hasta ahí, al menos eso le daría algo de tiempo.

"Ashley" Cerina murmuró hacia ella quien veía por la ventana "¿Qué sucede?" Ashley no supo que responder ¿Cómo podría decirle que su hermano estaba en una batalla ahora? O peor aun… ¿cómo podía decirle que su hermano no era quien ella creía...? Ashley suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

"Cerina, no te preocupes, no es algo malo" exclamó, Cerina sonrió levemente y asintió "eso espero"

Ashley se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró de nuevo estaba pasando por lo mismo, estaba angustiada por lo que pudiera pasarle a Andros pero sabia que no debía demostrarlo, él confiaba en ella para cuidar de su hermana y no lo defraudaría.

Anubis miró incrédulo como Aldor se puso de pié con rapidez y tomó sus cosas.

"¿A donde vas?" le preguntó. "tengo que ir a la Tierra, ya he descansado bastante"

Anubis asintió comprendiendo y luego de un breve instante se puso de pie también "Tu nave está a noventa metros de aquí"

"Muchas gracias" respondió Aldor antes de salir con apuro.

Cuando llegó a la Tierra una hora después se dirigió directamente hacia Nueva York. Descendió la nave en un espació abierto y corrió hasta donde se veían las grandes explosiones.

"¡modo de combate!"Gritó transformándose.

Justo cuando Andros ya se había decidido a luchar observó un rayo de luz rojo atravesar el cielo con rapidez.

"¿que fue eso?" exclamó y corrió hacia ahí con rapidez, cuando llegó no pudo creer lo que veía frente a él estaba un Ranger luchando contra los soldados con tanta dedicación y fuerza que Andros se quedó atónito entonces reconoció los símbolos "Aldor… ¡Aldor!" gritó, el joven se dio la vuelta y se paró en seco ¡era Andros!..¡No estaba muerto!

Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó "¡Me alegra tanto que no esté muerto!" Andros sonrió , "Ya lo se Aldor, pero ahora hay que acabar con estos" Aldor asintió.

"DECA, envía el Red Astro Morpher" Casi al momento este apareció en la muñeca de Andros y Aldor lo miró. "¿Esta listo?"

"Nací listo¡al ataqué!" gritó Andros haciendo morphosis sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia los soldados y comenzó a luchar con ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los demás rangers llegaran.

"¿Llamaste a la caballería?" le dijo Carter al tiempo en que corría hacia donde ellos estaban.

"Gracias por venir" dijo Andros dándole la mano. Entonces miró de nuevo hacia sus enemigos.

Finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos por fin los soldados comenzaron a retirarse, un hombre de horribles facciones apareció en la multitud y le disparó al Red Space Ranger.

"Creí que ya estabas muerto!" le gritó Andros cruzó los brazos "pues al parecer no me quieren _ahí _aun, nunca podrás vencerme" El hombre, quien no era mas que Gainarok el criminal que había escapado de Yavar apretó los dientes enfurecido y corrió hasta Andros y lo atacó Andros luchó también, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya de nuevo Gainarok sacó su espada y la blandió hacia Andros pero este la detuvo con su Spiral Saber, lo empujó y comenzaron a pelear.

Aldor peleaba contra dos soldados, uno lo tomó de los brazos mientras que el otro comenzó a golpearlo con tanta fuerza que el joven sintió que iba a desmayarse, si embargo miró a Andros delante de él que peleaba sin cansancio, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente., cuando el soldado se inclinó para golpearlo otra vez, Aldor le dio una patada y se liberó del otro, tomó su arma y les disparó a ambos.

El poder de Andros desapareció cuando el calló de rodillas, se puso de pie y miró una vez más hacia su enemigo.

"vaya, no has cambiado nada" dijo Gainarok "y yo que pensé que seria fácil vencerte" Andros no dijo nada simplemente esperó a que él le atacara, haciendo un rápido movimiento le quitó su arma a Gainarok y se la clavó en él estómago, lo miró inescrutable mientras que su enemigo cayó al piso, Andros tiró la espada a un lado mientras que la sangre caía de sus manos y la gente corría horrorizada.

"Ya te dije que nunca podrás vencerme" le murmuró después le dio una patada y le clavó la espada otra vez. "Ahora muérete"

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí para ayudar a sus amigos a pelear. No tardaron mucho tiempo en vencerlos, ya que su líder había muerto a los soldados solo les quedaba retirarse, Andros sonrió finalmente cuando observaron al último de ellos abordar una gran nave, Aldor sonrió también y miró a Andros quien lo abrazó.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" le murmuró, y Aldor sonrió abiertamente. Ashley se bajó del autobús y ayudó a Cerina también, Cassie sonrió al verlas y abrazó a su amiga.

"Hola Cassie" dijo Ashley.

"¡Karone!" dijo la chica de rosa, acercándose a Karone pero Ashley la detuvo. "Cassie, hay algo que no te he dicho" Cassie la miró a los ojos sin comprender y Ashley la llevó a un lado de modo en que la confundida Cerina no pudiera oírles.

"¿Qué pasa Ashley? No me esperaba que ya estuviera embarazada" comentó con alegría, sin embargo la expresión en el rostro de Ashley le desapareció la sonrisa "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ella no sabe quien es verdaderamente" Ashley comenzó "Por ahora solo trátala como Cerina ¿esta bien?" Cassie asintió lentamente y después regresó su mirada a Karone que tenia una mano sobre su estómago.


	14. Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 14**

**Descubrimientos**

Andros se detuvo cuando llegaron a la Megaship, Aldor puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió abiertamente "Apenas puedo creer que este aquí" dijo, Andros lo miró y sonrió a su hijo.

"A mi me alegra ver que estas bien hijo, estaba muy preocupado por ti" Aldor asintió

"Es increíble que me hayan dicho todas esas mentiras" comentó cuando ya entraban a la Megaship, Andros tomó su lugar y Aldor se sentó en el asiento de junto "Fue el comandante Kinwon quien me dijo que usted había muerto padre".

"¿Pero por que lo ha hecho?" Preguntó Andros apretando unos cuantos botones "esto esta muy raro"

Ashley abrió la puerta y Cassie las invitó a pasar, Cerina sonrió y miró alrededor "Que casa tan linda" comentó depronto "se parece a mi casa en New York"

"¿De veras?" comentó Cassie sonriendo y Cerina asintió "Pero no esta a mi gusto, mi hermano Jared prefirió escoger el diseño" Cassie miró hacia Ashley de reojo preguntándose de que rayos hablaba pero sin embargo simplemente sonrió y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón, después de todo en su estado no era conveniente que estuviera tanto de pie.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" preguntó Cassie, Cerina asintió "Seguro" Cassie le hizo una seña a Ashley para que la siguiera y después de sonreír hacia cerina una ultima vez Ashley siguió a su amiga.

"Ashley ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Cassie con un tono de urgencia pero en voz baja para evitar que Cerina pudiera oírles. Ashley se apoyó en el fregadero y resopló preocupada.

Es una larga historia Cassie" comentó pasando una mano a través de su cabello "Yo aun no lo entiendo" Cassie mordió su labio inferior y caminó hasta el frigorífico sacando una jarra de jugo de naranja.

"TJ me dijo que iban a atacar New York" Comentó Ashley asintió "Así es, si no hubiera sido por...Andros quizá no hubiera salido a tiempo" Cassie abrió la boca y se acercó a su amiga

"¿Andros?..¿Y que hacia en New York?"

"A eso voy Cassie, unos meses antes había conocido a Jared, un maestro de escuela y el caso era de que" Ashley suspiró antes de decirlo:"Era igual a Andros" Cassie apenas pudo creer lo que su amiga le decía y entonces miró desde la cocina a Cerina que miraba con interés una revista.

Andros caminó hasta el Sinthetron y sacó unos panecillos "Tengo que ir a Angel Grove" dijo sentándose en la mesa frente a Aldor este le echó una mirada de extrañeza y después de dar un sorbo a su jugo asentó su vaso miró a su padre "¿por qué?, es decir hace años que no va a ese lugar" Andros resopló en resignación.

"Regresé con Ashley" Aldor no respondió y solo mantuvo sus ojos en su padre con sorpresa y entonces una sonrisa se dibujo lentamente en su rostro.

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó Andros asintió y Aldor rió un poco "¿Y como fue padre?..¿se rencontraron?"

"Es una historia larga Aldor, pero creo que esta si es definitiva" Aldor suspiró y recordó como Andros había sufrido los días posteriores al abandono de Ashley, hizo una mueca "¿Esta seguro padre? No quiero que Ashley lo haba sufrir de nuevo"

"Aun no estoy seguro Aldor, iré ahí y después regresaré a Ko-35, primero tengo que averiguar que es lo que esta pasando, y tengo que decirle a Zhane acerca del bebé"

"¿Del bebé?"

"Si, Karone está embarazada, supongo que es hijo de Zhane" Aldor evitó su mirada y se puso de pie, Andros lo observó con extrañeza y se puso de pie también.

"¿Qué sucede Aldor?" Preguntó, Aldor ni siquiera lo miró mientras ponía su plato dentro del contenedor.

"No pasa nada" respondió cortante, Andros le detuvo la mano y lo miró a los ojos "¿Qué me estas escondiendo?" Aldor bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta "Ya le dije que no es nada padre" Se apresuró a caminar, saliendo del comedor. Andros lo miró perderse en la distancia y se preguntó que era lo que su hijo no quería decirle.

Mientras que platicaba con Cerina animadamente acerca del bebé y otras cosas Ashley sintió un terrible mareo que casi la hizo perder el equilibro, Cassie la sostuvo para evitar que se cayera.

"Gracias Cassie" dijo sentándose en el sofá.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó su amiga con preocupación, Ashley asintió levemente "Si, solo me duele la cabeza"

"Te haré un té" ofreció Cerina poniéndose de pie. "Mi madre hacia uno especial para el dolor de cabeza" Ashley sonrió agradecida y regresó su mirada a Cassie.

Esa noche Andros entró a la habitación de Aldor y se sentó a su lado lo observó mientras dormía si tan solo Aldor le tuviera la confianza para decirle que es lo que le sucedía, se preguntó por que había reaccionado de esa forma cuando le había dicho acerca del embarazo de Karone, esa reacción le resultaba intrigante. En ese momento una idea le paso por la cabeza, algo que jamás hubiera pensado: acaso el bebé no era de Zhane si no de Aldor?, se puso de pie y se llevó la mano a la frente en sorpresa, mirando como Aldor dormía pacíficamente.

"_Ker, deja eso_" el joven murmuró entre sueños, Andros suspiró en resignación y recordó a Keren el pequeño hermano hiperactivo de Aldor quien corría por todos lados incontrolablemente y quien así como sus padres había muerto también en aquel horrible accidente. Casi se sintió culpable por pensar que Aldor había tenido que ver con Karone, caminó a la puerta y salió de ahí.

Ashley se mordió el labio inferior y apenas podía soportar la ansiedad, cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos miró una vez más hacia la banda que comenzó a cambiar a un rosa intenso, no pudo creerlo, estaba embarazada.

**N/A:** Hola, pues gracias por leer el fic espero que les guste , gracias PRISFAN y Gaby por sus reviews del capitulo anterior!, y si tienen chance dejen un review a este también, acepto sugerencias, comentarios dudas etc… xD

AH y visiten Fiction Chamber, dirección en mi Home page


	15. Confia en mi

**Capitulo 12**

**Extranjero parte 1**

Aldor se aterró por un instante y se llevó la mano al estómago sintiendo un dolor horrible, la figura se acercó mas y finalmente pudo distinguirlo "_Anubian"_ atinó a decir, el extraterrestre se sentó a su ladon entonces Aldor vio que no era un Anubian, si no un Sirian "no te muevas, tu herida aun esta sensible" este exclamó, Aldor asintió.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" el extraterrestre le preguntó, Aldor dudó un momento en decirle, pero después de todo… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Le había salvado la vida, era lo menos que podía.

"Aldor… Aldor Raidenh de Ko-35"

"Yo soy Anubis Cruger de Sirius" Aldor asintió y sonrió "El ultimo Sirian" exclamó.

-.-.-.-.-

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa de Karone, después de algunos golpes insistentes ella por fin abrió. Ashley abrió la boca al ver a Karone, sabia que era ella pero no estaba preparada para verla de esa forma, no con un vientre de 8 meses.

"Jared ¿Qué pasa?, oh tu debes ser Ashley" ella le dijo, Ashley asintió. Andros hizo una mueca y entró a la casa. "Cerina, haz una maleta, tenemos que irnos" Ella lo miró confundida "¿Qué dices?... ¿A donde?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, haz lo que te digo"

"yo te ayudo" dijo Ashley caminando hasta Cerina. Andros la detuvo y acercó su boca a su oído "Quiero que empaques algunas toallas, por si se adelanta" Ashley asintió comprendiendo antes de dirigirse donde Cerina.

--

Anubis miró dentro de los ojos azules de Aldor y comprendió que algo le incomodaba "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó.

"Es... solo que me preguntó, como es que fui a dar aquí"

"Apenas llegue a este planeta y vi tu nave cerca de aquí, pensé que nadie había sobrevivido y luego te v...i¿A dónde ibas con tanta urgencia?" Aldor se llevó la mano a la cabeza "Maldición, tengo que irme" Dijo tratando de incorporarse.

"No puedes moverte"

"Necesito ir a la Tierra, están por atacarla"

"¿Atacarla?"

"Así es, tengo que avisarle a los rangers..¿Dónde esta mi nave?"

"Ya esta reparada, mientras estabas durmiendo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo lo hice?"

"Una semana"

"¡No lo puedo creer! Ahora mismo deben haber llegado" Anubis se puso de pie "puedo avisarles, si así lo deseas, tengo contactos en la Tierra"

"Le estaría muy agradecido" Anubis lo miró una vez más y salió de la cueva.

Aldor recargó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y suspiró. _'Si tan solo Andros no estuviera muerto´_ pensó.

Tomó su medallón y lo miró por unos instantes. Si tan solo lo viera por una vez más.

.-.-.-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando salieron de la casa, tomaron el túnel y salieron de Manhattan, algo que no iba a permitir era que su hermana muriera ahogada. Cuando llegaron a la central de Autobuses más cercana le compró un boletó, la tomó de la mano "¡Jared!, quiero que me expliques que sucede!" Andros puso sus manos sobre sus hombros "Escúchame, tienes que confiar en mi, solo quiero protegerte ¿está bien?" Cerina asintió levemente comprendiendo.

"Irás a California, con Ashley, yo iré pronto" Ashley lo miró de pronto "¿Qué?" le preguntó. Andros la tomó de los hombros "Tu eres la única en que confió Ash, ve con ella por favor…Por lo que mas quieras"

Ashley asintió levemente entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos y se sentía halagada de que él le encargara de cuidar a su hermana, Andros se acercó a ella y le besó la frente mientras que tomó su cara entre sus manos "Volveré a ti Ash, ten por seguro de que lo haré, pronto" Fue entonces cuando él la besó y ella se estremeció al contacto de sus labios con los suyos, ante la delicadeza de sus movimientos y de la cálida sensación de su cuerpo, Andros la separó de si por un instante y la miró pero Ashley no aguantó su mirada, asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras que sus lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, Andros le acarició la mejilla con las manos y enjugó con su dedo pulgar las lágrimas que caían, le alzó con delicadeza la barbilla y la miró enternecido.

"te amo" le murmuró, Ashley lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus ojos avellana, en ojos que tanto amaba. "te amo Andros" Andros la abrazó de nuevo y después de un instante tomó su chaqueta y cubrió a Ashley con ella "cúbrete con esto, habrá mucho frió en el camino" Ashley lo abrazó y después le hizo una señal hacia Cerina.

Andros se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó "Cuídate mucho" le murmuró al oído. Cerina asintió "Tu también Jared" Andros cerró los ojos adolorido, como quisiera que por tan solo un instante ella, recordara que era su hermano Andros y cuando se amaban el uno al otro.

"_Ultima llamada para la cuidad de Los Ángeles...:"_se escuchó desde detrás

"Te amo, cuida a mi sobrino" Ella rió levemente y lo miró. "Claro que lo haré" Después de unos momentos Cerina y Ashley caminaron juntas hacia el autobús. Ashley miró atrás, Andros le sonrió y eso la reconfortó. Finalmente las vio partir.

-.-.-.-.-

Fue entonces cuando Andros vio dos grandes bolas de fuego chocar contra algunos edificios, causando un horrible estruendo, la gente corrió aterrada por las calles y el caos comenzó a apoderarse de la cuidad. Un zumbido comenzó a sonar y fue en ese instante que muchas naves surcaron los cielos destruyendo con rayos cada edificio cercano, instintivamente Andros corrió hasta ahí y miró aterrado a los soldados descendiendo.

.-.-.

**N/A:** Bueno pues aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Recibiré con gusto cualquier idea o sugerencia , les agradezco haber leído esto y si no es mucha molestia...¿podrías dejarme un review?


	16. Quiereme

**Capitulo 16**

**Quiereme**

Andros se quedo inmóvil ante la revelación que Ashley acababa de hacerle. ¿Embarazada? No pudo describir lo que estaba sintiendo a pesar de que se había imaginado miles de veces a Ashley diciéndole que iba a ser padre pero antes de que pudiera hablar Ashley lo detuvo "Antes de que digas algo Andros…" murmuró "Este bebé fue concebido cuando yo lo hice con Jared" Andros pasó su mano por su cabello y se dio la vuelta aun sin poder creerlo, después de unos momentos devolvió su mirada a Ashley.

"Di algo" Escuchó de Ashley.

"No se que decir" respondió "Gracias por decírmelo"

Ashley bajó la mirada "Entenderé si no quieres hacerte cargo del bebé" Andros resopló y después de un momento la abrazó, le besó la frente dulcemente y la miró a los ojos.

"Te amo" le dijo "Y amaré a este bebé también" Ashley sonrió y lo abrazó aun más, sin embargo Andros continuó hablando "Pero necesito tiempo Ashley, para arreglar todo en mi vida no puedo asimilar a este bebé tan fácilmente"

Ashley asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y se separó de él, secándose los ojos con las manos "Entiendo"

Cerina caminó hasta la sala donde Cassie estaba, ella notó que la embarazada movía las manos nerviosamente.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Cerina se sentó junto a Cassie y mirándola seriamente habló "Estoy ansiosa"

"¿Ansiosa?" Cerina asintió "Anoche soñé con un chico, él me dijo que todo iba a estar bien aunque no se a que se refería" Cassie asintió comprendiendo y justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, ahí estaban Andros y Ashley. Cerina se puso de pié y abrazó instintivamente a su hermano.

"Jared, estaba tan preocupada por ti" exclamó en sollozo, Andros miró a Ashley de reojo y esta hizo una mueca, comprendiendo a la perfección que a Andros le dolía que ella no lo reconociera como realmente era. Ashley sonrió, en ese momento llegó Aldor junto con TJ y Cerina se le quedo viendo a Aldor de una manera que a él lo electrizó. Andros le echó una mirada a Aldor y telepáticamente le dijo que ella no lo iba a reconocer, entonces Cerina miró a Andros como si los hubiera escuchado, finalmente fue Andros quien rompió el silencio.

"El es Aldor, Cerina... es un buen amigo" Cerina no respondió simplemente se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se sentó.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Andros le dijo muy preocupado sentándose junto a ella en el sillón, Cerina lo miró abatida pero movió la cabeza negativamente "no, nada" Andros asintió.

"Estoy cansada" continuó Cerina, "iré a la cama" dijo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta su recamara, cerrando la puerta cuando entró.

Andros miró a Aldor, este se acercó a él "¿Qué es lo que pasó?" preguntó extrañado, Andros le hizo una seña con la cabeza como para que lo acompañara afuera.

Cuando Andros ya le había explicado todo Aldor asintió "Entonces era por eso que no pude contactarla" exclamó, pero Andros lo miró extrañado "¿A que te refieres?"

"Es que un mes después cuando usted estaba en coma un día ella dejo de ir al sanatorio traté de contactarla, incluso fui a su casa pero no había nada era como si hubiera desaparecido" Andros lo miró preocupado, esto se ponía cada vez más intrigante.

Cassie tocó la puerta de la habitación de Cerina para ofrecerle un poco de agua, cuando ella abrió Cassie entró.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" le preguntó cautelosamente, Cerina suspiró "Él es el chico" Cassie no supo que decir, si se refería a Aldor entonces ¿todavía seria un sueño? O quizá ella... Estaba recordando. Después de un momento salió de la habitación para decirle a Ashley.

Andros asintió y se pasó la mano por el cabello, comprendiendo que Aldor tenía razón al decirle que debían marcharse de la Tierra cuanto antes. Andros hizo una mueca y miró a Aldor "Ashley está embarazada" comentó, Aldor esbozó una sonrisa "Eso es maravilloso" exclamó Andros asintió levemente "Lo es, pero no estoy muy seguro si me haré cargo del bebé" Aldor lo miró extrañado "¿a que se refiere?" Andros resopló.

"Ya no sé si estoy listo para tu sabes, formar una familia con Ashley" Ashley se cubrió la boca cuando escuchó lo que Andros acababa de decir, se dio la vuelta y caminó otra vez dentro de la casa olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a decirle a Andros. Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a llorar.

"Pero se que como nos amamos uno al otro podré superar estas dificultades" Andros siguió diciendo "Además ya quiero que me llamen papá otra vez" exclamó en un tono divertido, haciendo a Aldor sonreír.

Ashley se secó las lágrimas rápidamente cuando vio a Andros, este se extraño al ver su cara roja pero no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano por la cintura de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Ashley" Andros dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara "Regresaré a Ko-35 hoy mismo" exclamó, Ashley asintió levemente sin responderle "Tengo que averiguar que es lo que está pasando, además debemos rescatar a Zhane"

"¿Rescatarlo?"

"Si, Zhane es prisionero de guerra, Aldor y yo lo rescataremos"

"No lo sabia" dijo ella, Andros resopló y le besó la mejilla otra vez "¿Quieres venir conmigo a Ko-35?" Ashley no pudo aguantar su mirada ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Primero decía que no estaba seguro si quería formar una familia con ella y ahora la invitaba a acompañarlo a su planeta. Se apartó un poco de él y después negó con la cabeza.

"Todavía tengo que ir a Nueva York por mi certificado" exclamó, para su sorpresa Andros sonrió "Esta bien, entonces tan pronto que vuelva nos casaremos" exclamó a lo que Ashley lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Casarnos?" Andros la miró y asintió.

**N/A**: Pues como siempre gracias por leer y por los reviews de los capítulos anteriores espero que este les haya gustado también. PRISFAN que bueno que ya te registraste nos seguiremos hablando ahí también, bueno pues les hago una atenta invitación a leer mi más reciente novela "El Camino a tu corazón" que ya está publicada hasta el tercer capitulo en FictionPress (dirección en mi biografía) donde también espero recibir alguno que otro comentario, esperando por su puesto que también sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir, las veo hasta la próxima actualización, y en Fiction Chamber también ;)

Mara a.k.a bRainWaVe


	17. Un Instante

**Capitulo 17**

**Un instante**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

"_Esta bien, entonces tan pronto que vuelva nos casaremos" exclamó a lo que Ashley lo miró con sorpresa._

"_¿Casarnos?" Andros la miró y asintió. _

.-.-

"Claro" dijo Andros mirándola de frente "¿Acaso pensaste que mi hijo seria un bastardo?" Ashley abrió un poco la boca aun sin poder creérselo ¿casarse con Andros? Había estado preparada para hacerlo hacia algunos años… ¿Pero ahora? Suspiró profundamente ahora si que ya no entendía nada primero decía que no estaba listo para formar una familia con ella y ahora le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

"Pero...No crees que" balbuceó pero Andros la interrumpió.

Andros levantó la mirada hacia Aldor "Saldremos esta misma tarde" exclamó con decisión "No puedo esperar más tiempo, seguro que Zhane nos necesita ahora mismo" Ashley no dijo nada y tan solo asintió levemente entonces Andros se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación donde su hermana estaba, golpeó varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Seguro que Karone debía estar dormida, justo cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sintió una opresión en el pecho, giró la cabeza devuelta al cuarto pero entonces se dijo para si que tal vez solo estaba pensando las cosas demasiado.

Cerina llevó una mano a su vientre y suspiró cuando dejó de escuchar los golpes en la puerta. No había querido responder, aun cuando sabia que era su hermano, ahora mismo no quería verle o hablarle por que su corazón estaba lleno de emociones encontradas. Sabía perfectamente que ellos creían que ella no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pero ella no era estúpida. Entendía que todo lo que ella estaba viviendo en este momento era tal solo una mentira, que Jared no era quien ella creía y que no estaba en este lugar por una simple casualidad, aun no conocía toda la verdad pero no pararía hasta averiguarlo todo ¿Qué acaso ellos creían que no podía oír? ..¿o que estaba ciega para no ver la enorme nave desde la ventana de la habitación? Sabia que todo estaba relacionado a ellos aunque aun no sabia como….Además ese chico rubio que había llegado con su hermano no era la primera vez que lo veía..esta segura de eso..Así como la amiga de Ashley, esta casa y este pueblo.

Andros caminó hacia la puerta y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada. Aun le costaba trabajo entender que rayos estaba haciendo en este planeta. Lo ultimo que recordaba antes de verse a si mismo en la cama con Ashley fue aquella batalla en Yavvar… Ahora que lo pensaba bien no había tenido mucho tiempo para analizar cada detalle de este misterio y sin embargo todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza lo que Aldor le había dicho: "_Fue el comandante Kinwon quien me dijo que usted había muerto…"._Sin duda después de rescatar a Zhane arreglaría algunas cuentas en Ko-35.

Ashley se sentó a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Andros estaba muy pensativo..Quería preguntarle pero conociéndole seguro que no le diría que le estaba pasando. Llevó su mano a la espalda de él y después lo miró.

"Luces preocupado…" comentó con cautela, aun si no quería decirle tenia que hacerle saber que ella estaría a su lado. Andros suspiró y la miró a los ojos por unos instantes antes de responder.

"Solo…es que...Aun me intriga todo esto Ashley" se sinceró ante la sorpresa de ella. "Aun no pudo creer que estoy aquí"

"No puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es mi culpa" Ashley dijo compungida "Si no hubiera sido por mi…"

"¿Nunca te dije que hice después de que te fuiste verdad?" le preguntó Andros, ella movió la cabeza negándolo "Me enliste en una misión que ya había rechazado por nuestro matrimonio...Y... aun cuando trataron de convencerme de que no fuera...Ya nada más me importaba" Andros buscó la mano de Ashley y soltó un profundo suspiro antes de continuar hablando "No es tu culpa Ashley…Si no la mía"

"No puedo evitar pensarlo Andros" ella le respondió y Andros la atrajo contra si "Yo no encontré la manera de superarlo Ash, además creo que si no hubiera pasado, probablemente la Tierra ya estaría en manos del mal"

Ese comentario hizo a Ashley sonreír por que en cierta manera tenia razón. Andros se inclinó para darle un beso y por un instante todo el mundo quedó atrás lo único que realmente importaba ahora era él y ella y que estaban juntos. Ashley respondió placenteramente al beso de Andros y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando sintió que él lo hacia mas profundo, podia sentir en cada roce de sus lenguas lo mucho que él la amaba y la deseaba Ashley solo deseó que ese momento durara para siempre...

**N/A**: Pues "ahista" (Ahí esta) el capitulo. Tengo que admitir que esta un poco corto pero es que lo tuve que escribir de nuevo por que el que ya tenia escrito no me gusto u.ú pero bueno…entonces..Dejen un review!


	18. Un mes

**Capitulo 18**

**Un ****mes**

Una figura se deslizó entre las sombras de aquella fortaleza recargó su arma, y escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo siguiente junto con los sonidos de golpes, caminó silenciosamente sin embargo, un guardia que estaba en la puerta escuchó sus pasos y se puso atento para tratar de ver a alguien pero en un momento de distracción una mano cubrió su boca y entonces al sentir una punzada en su espalda sintió que iba a desmayarse. Cayó al piso y otra figura surgió de entre las sombras uniéndose a la anterior, movieron la reja y entraron.

El cuerpo de un hombre ya hacia sobre el helado piso de piedra mientras que otro lo pateaba sin piedad sin embargo su victima no gritaba si no que tan solo se retorcía de dolor.

Tomó la cadena y sonrió malévolamente preparado para pegarle a aquel pobre hombre pero justo cuando la agitó para asentar el golpe la cadena se rompió por un disparo, volvió su cabeza en dirección a donde el disparo había venido y vio dos soldados que reconoció como los legionarios de KO-35, uno de ellos le apuntó con su arma a la cabeza.

"No te muevas" le ordenó con voz fría y el horrible hombre se quedo quieto mirando la punta del arma bien dirigida hacia su cerebro.

"Aldor, revísalo" Le ordenó, Aldor asintió y se acercó al hombre, le quitó una espada, varias armas y algunas jeringas mientras que Andros caminó hasta el hombre que yacía sobre el suelo y lo movió con la mano, entonces vio que era Zhane.

"Oh no..." Exclamó. De su cinturón tomó una botella y mojó la cara de su amigo mientras que le dio algunas palmadas en las mejillas.

"Zhane, Zhane... ¡Despierta!" El Silver Ranger abrió un ojo, y Andros sonrió "Zhane ¿te sientes bien?... ¡Háblame!" Zhane cogió la mano de Andros y lo miró a los ojos.

"_¿_por que en escupes en la cara?" Andros sonrió alegremente y abrazó a su amigo.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" le preguntó y Zhane asintió levemente "Eso creo, vámonos de aquí quieres...:"

Aldor arrojó al hombre dentro de la celda y cerró la reja para después seguir a los demás.

"Tendremos que salir rápido" les dijo "Hay dos soldados en el ala exterior"

Andros cogió a Zhane del suelo para ayudarlo a caminar pero mientras que salía un soldado los vio y corrió hasta donde ellos desenfundando su pistola "Alto ahí, no se muevan" Pero Aldor no hizo caso y sin pensarlo le disparó al pecho, entonces llegaron más soldados Andros arrinconó a Zhane en una esquina apara ayudar a Aldor quien peleaba contra varios de ellos.

Andros les disparó varias veces mientras que Aldor peleaba con ellos cuerpo a cuerpo la pelea no se extendió demasiado ya que después de varios intentos por fin cayeron derrotados.

"Vamos, hay que irnos de aquí" le dijo Aldor a Zhane cuando se acercó a él pero Zhane no se movió "Aun no, mis compañeros están en las celdas contiguas, no puedo dejarlos aquí" Andros hizo una mueca pero después asintió. "De acuerdo, voy a liberarlos, pero Aldor, por favor saca a Zhane de aquí ¿esta bien?"

"Claro padre"

Aldor ayudó a Zhane a caminar al tiempo en que Andros se perdió dentro del oscuro pasillo ahí miró varias celdas y se acercó a cada una de ellas para ver si había alguien vivo adentro varios no lo estaban sin embargo otros aunque estaban en el suelo aun permanecian con vida.

"Andros Alment, General de la Legion Armada de Ko-35" exclamó a los prisioneros al tiempo en que le disparó a la reja y los ayudó a salir.

"Hay que salir de aquí ¿quedan más soldados?" un joven pelirrojo negó con la cabeza "Éramos los últimos, la base fue atacada hace dos días, los otros ya han sido liberados" Andros asintió comprendiendo para después caminar frente a ellos por si alguien quería evitar que salieran. Un grupo de soldados llegó corriendo desde el pasillo y los legionarios apresuraron el paso mientras que Andros les disparaba a sus enemigos.

"¡Vamos, apresúrense, la nave esta ahí afuera!" él les gritó llegaron al hangar donde pudo ver que Aldor estaba luchando con varios soldados que trataban de apoderarse de la Megaship, los legionarios entraron con apuro a la nave y Andros corrió para ayudar a Aldor le disparó al sujeto y después con su boomerang le cortó la cabeza. Aldor lo miró con terror pero después corrió hasta la entrada a la nave.

"Hay que irnos ya hijo" Exclamó Andros cuando ya habían entrado a la nave.

"¡DECA fija curso a KO-35, ahora!" Ordenó Aldor y casi al instante la nave comenzó a moverse.

Ya estaban en el espacio cuando Aldor caminó hasta el grupo de soldados que habían rescatado y les dio vasos con agua, después tomó algunas vendas y una cajita con medicina para comenzar a curarlos.

"Hace varias semanas que no comíamos" Uno de ellos comentó al tiempo en que le daba una mordida a su pan "Pensamos que íbamos a morir en esa celda" Aldor asintió un poco "Habíamos estado tratando de encontrarlos desde el mes pasado pero no tenían informes en la base ¿no contactaron cuando eran vencidos?"

"Claro que sí" le respondió uno "Mi hermano contacto a la central pero nos ordenaron quedarnos ahí, dijeron que iban a rescatarnos pero nadie llegó"

Aldor hizo una mueca "En Yavvar nos hicieron lo mismo, tuvimos que caminar por varias semanas para llegar"

"Ya lo sabemos, el general Zhane trató de contactar a la base central para pedir apoyo pero dijeron que no quedaban elementos por que a todos los habían mandado a Yavvar"

"Espero que la pensión sea buena, fue por lo único que me enliste en esa estúpida guerra" comentó otro muchacho rubio.

Andros limpió la cara de Zhane con un pañuelo y después vendó los brazos heridos de su amigo. Zhane estaba durmiendo pacíficamente eso lo sabia por que Zhane resoplaba cuando dormía plácidamente.

Estaba muy feliz de que él estuviera bien y casi no podía imaginarse la expresión en su rostro cuando le dijera que iba a ser padre de un niño Karone había recordado, justo cuando Andros estaba apunto de marcharse a KO-35 y él casi no había podido creerlo pero se emocionó al pensar que finalmente ella sabia quien era él realmente y finalmente después de abrazarla y besarla con emoción se había puesto en camino a KO-35.

Habían intentado localizarlos con la ayuda de las autoridades de Ko-35 pero solo ponían pretextos y más pretextos para no hacer nada finalmente él se habían molestado y se marchó de ahí cuando dos días más tarde habían recibido información de ayuda. Suspiró profundamente y cuando se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para salir Zhane despertó.

"¿Qué hora es?" le preguntó este pasando una mano por su cabello Andros le sonrió y se acercó corriendo a él.

"Qué bueno que estés bien" exclamó con alegría "Estaba muy preocupado por ti"

Zhane sonrió levemente "Si, pensé que nunca saldría de ahí , ¿Dónde esta Karone?"

"En la Tierra" Le respondió Andros casi enseguida y después miró a su amigo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Zhane extrañado.

"Esta embarazada Zhane" Andros finalmente dijo "Tiene nueve meses" Zhane no le respondió y solo se le quedó viendo totalmente impactado. Cuando él se había marchado a Tarbet Karone no le había dicho nada, tal vez aun no sabia, tal vez si pero recordaba perfectamente que le había hecho el amor durante varias semanas antes de irse y ahora estaba embarazada ¡ba a ser padre del hijo de Karone!, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y después intentó ponerse de pie "¡No me lo puedo creer!" dijo con alegría "¡Voy a ser padre Andros!"

El Red Ranger se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro "Felicidades, Zhane"

El Silver Ranger alzó la cabeza y lo miró felizmente. Aldor llegó en ese momento pero Andros adivinó por la expresión en el rostro de su hijo que algo malo había pasado:

-Padre, las naves de Ko-35 están apunto de atacarnos.

**N/A**: Pues sí, creo que es todo por el día de hoy, ya quería actualizar esta historia pero no había tenido mucha inspiración para esta pero hoy por fin obtuve algunas ideas y aquí está el resultado final, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Por favor ¡dejen un review! quiero saber si les gusta esta historia o no.. please xD


	19. La Traicion

**Capitulo 19**

**La Traición**

"¿QUÉ?" le preguntó Andros sin poder creérselo, devolvió su mirada a Zhane quien estaba igual de sorprendido que él y sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie y corrió hasta el puente de la nave, ahí pudo ver en la pantalla a las naves de combate de Ko-35 posicionándose para atacar la Megaship.

En eso llegó Zhane y se paró junto a Andros "No puede ser" exclamó el Silver Ranger.

"Son unos malditos" dijo uno de los chicos quien también estaba viendo. Andros hizo una mueca "Tal vez creen que la nave ha sido capturada, los contactaré para decirles que somos nosotros"

"¡Padre!" Exclamó Aldor "Ya he hecho eso ellos saben perfectamente que somos nosotros"

"¿Y por qué quieren atacarnos?"

"No lo sé pero por lo tanto hay que atacar" Le respondió Aldor y Zhane frunció el ceño "¡NO!, ellos son de los nuestros, no podemos atacarlos"

"Son ellos o nosotros General Zhane" dijo uno de los jóvenes soldados desde el suelo. Zhane miró hacia Andros con el rabillo del ojo el Red Ranger asintió levemente "Quiero ver a mi hijo también" murmuró levemente.

Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia sus soldados "Vamos, hay que prepararnos por si quieren entrar, Gab, Eterk, Eber vayan al cuarto de amas, Edan, Horeb Neran vayan al bahía de amarizaje, Karg ayúdame con los controles" Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie y cada uno corrió para cumplir las ordenes de Zhane después él se sentó y preparó los lasers de la nave.

"No puedo creer esto" dijo cuando apretaba algunos botones. Andros resopló y se sentó en su propia silla.

"Yo tampoco"

Ashley se puso de pie impaciente miró el reloj y después se volvió a sentar sobre el sofá. No había llamado, Andros le había prometido que lo haría y ella estaba comenzando a pensar que algo malo le había pasado, se pasó la mano por el cabello con desesperación y se sentó sobre el sofá junto al teléfono.

"Seguro que él esta bien Ashley" Escuchó de Karone quien venia con dos tazas en la mano, Ashley sonrió un poco y tomó la taza de té que ella le ofreció cuando se sentó a su lado.

"No lo sé Karone, no ha llamado ¿y si le pasó algo?" Karone hizo una mueca y después le sonrió "él va a volver Ashley, te lo prometió y va a cumplirlo, te lo aseguro" Ashley asintió levemente y después le sonrió a su cuñada

Pero cuando Karone se puso de pie para llevar las tazas a la cocina se llevó la mano al vientre y cerró los ojos con dolor al tiempo en que soltó un quejido leve.

"Karone?" Ashley preguntó preocupada "¿Te sientes bien?" pero Karone lo negó con la cabeza y entonces Ashley se dio cuenta de que tenia el espacio entre las piernas totalmente húmedo, miró a los ojos de Karone y sin perder tiempo la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo. Inmediatamente tomó el teléfono buscando desesperadamente el número de los paramédicos.

"¿Hola?, si necesito una ambulancia por favor, no, si mi cuñada esta apunto de tener a su bebé, por favor vengan rápido"

Pero cuando le dijeron que tardarían al menos veinte minutos en llegar Ashley casi sintió que iba a desmayarse.

"Escúcheme señora, voy a darle algunas instrucciones para mantenerla bien hasta que lleguemos ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" respondió Ashley y con las manos temblorosas apuntó en un pequeño papel los puntos mas importantes.

"Ashley..." Karone murmuró después cerró los ojos cuando sintió otra punzada de dolor directo en su vientre, Ashley volteó a ella y después colgó el teléfono, tomó aire y cerró los ojos para tratar de controlar los nervios que estaban apoderándose de ella pero cuando escuchó otro quejido de dolor se dio cuenta de que no había tempo para eso Karone la necesitaba así que caminó hasta el baño y tomó algunas toallas de ahí.

Resopló y después se arrodilló frente a Karone "De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto juntas"

Andros miró hacia la pantalla una vez más "¿Estas seguro, Zhane?" preguntó mirando de nuevo a su amigo quien asintió "Claro que sí, es el puerto de comunicación de Deron, maldita rata, sabía que no era de confiar"

Y justo como había predicho en la pantalla apareció el hombre –Alto, de complexión robusta y con el cabello rubio ceniza. Este movió su boca en una sonrisa cínica cuando vio que las expresiones en los rostros de los rangers.

"Hola, rangers" los saludo "Espero que estén preparados para nuestra _calurosa_ bienvenida, realmente no esperaba que sobrevivieran pero como lo han hecho no me ha quedado de otra" Andros y Zhane se miraron uno al otro y después regresaron sus miradas hacia la pantalla.

"¿Cómo te has atrevido?"Andros le preguntó mientras que Zhane permaneció impávido ante la situación, Deron rió levemente.

"No voy a darles ninguna clase de explicación lo único que deben saber es que morirán, eso es todo, la gente de Ko-35 los honrará mucho" después rió malévolamente y desapareció de la pantalla.

"Eso es lo que tu crees" dijo Zhane quien sin perder más tiempo tomó la dirección de la nave manualmente ante la propia sorpresa de su mejor amigo; este no era más el Zhane que había conocido. Entonces la nave comenzó a moverse evitando la mayor cantidad de disparos posibles, Andros devolvió su mirada la pantalla desde donde venían venir todas las naves de combate que alguna vez ellos habían piloteado y comenzó a disparar a cada uno de ellos.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó Zhane "Nos dañan más de lo que nosotros hacemos, esta nave es muy grande" Después se alejó de ahí y caminó por él pasillo.

"¿A donde vas?" Le preguntó Andros, Zhane se detuvo y volteó hacia él "Usaré el Mega H" le anunció y después siguió su caminata. El mega H era una nave de combate mucho más pequeña y rápida que la Megaship y Andros esbozó una sonrisa, sin duda Zhane era muy inteligente.

Ashley tragó saliva y miró a los ojos de Karone "Esta bien respira profundamente pero no pujes aun" le ordenó y Karone asintió. Ashley miró hacia él reloj ya habían pasado casi diez minutos de que había llamado y Karone no podía esperar más.

"Ashley…Tu crees que…Zhane va a ver al bebé?" Ashley miró a su amiga y después asintió "Claro que si Karone, ahora respira profundo otra vez y comienza a pujar esta bien?"

Karone asintió sin decir palabra e hizo lo que Ashley le había dicho, cerrando los ojos por el intenso dolor, Ashley sonrió alegremente cuando comenzó a ver la cabeza de su sobrino "¡Lo estas haciendo bien Karone, respira otra vez y puja de nuevo, vamos tu puedes!" Karone emitió un sonido de dolor tremendo y sin pensarlo mucho Ashley ayudó al bebé a salir ensangrentándose las manos tomó las tijeras y cortó el cordón umbilical para después envolver al bebé con una manta que ella había traído

"Es muy bonito Karone"

Justo en ese momento Zhane se llevó la mano al corazón y sonrió levemente pero fue un fatal error por que no vio la nave que fue directo a chocar contra la suya que se desplomó ante los ojos de Andros.

"¡NOOOOOOOO!"

**N/A:** Pues…Aquí esta el capitulo :) espero guste... ¡REVIEW!


	20. Acontecimientos

**Capitulo 20**

**Acontecimientos**

La presión del agua hizo que sintiera como si miles de cuchillas se le clavaran en el cuerpo pero el dolor físico ya no era importante. Lo único que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento era la imagen de la mujer a la que amaba y de un hermoso bebé junto a ella. Ya ni siquiera le importó que se estuviera cayendo hasta el fondo del océano, lo que deseaba ahora era estar junto a ella, abrazarla, sentirla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y la extrañaba, pero ya no sería posible por que moriría en unos cuantos minutos .

Andros miró hacia la pantalla aterrado por el choque de la nave de Zhane ¡esto no le podía estar pasando! Apenas lo había rescatado y ahora estaba muerto. Sintió la mano de Aldor sobre su hombro y después cerró los ojos ante el dolor.

"Padre...Hay que seguir luchando" Aldor le dijo y Andros asintió levemente sin decir nada "Zhane lo hubiera querido así"

"Muy bien, preparen los misiles" exclamó después de recuperar el aliento "hay que derribar a estos malditos"

Karone miró a su bebé y acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hijo cariñosamente mientras que le sonreía "¿Cómo vas a ponerle?" Le preguntó Ashley quien estaba sentada junto a ella pero Karone no apartó la mirada de su bebé.

"Eidan, como mi padre" Ashley esbozó una sonrisa pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta cuando Ashley abrió vio a un par de paramédicos ahí,

"¿Dónde esta la señora?" uno de ellos preguntó Ashley se hizo a un lado dejando ver el interior de la casa los paramédicos entraron pero se detuvieron al ver que Karone ya estaba sosteniendo al bebé.

"Parece que el trabajo ya esta hecho" comentó el paramédico mientras que el otro caminó hasta Karone y tomó al bebé de sus brazos, lo colocó suavemente sobre el sofá y comenzó a examinarlo.

"¿qué le hacen?" Karone les preguntó al tiempo en que el otro paramédico se acercaba a ella. "Es un examen de rutina, tenemos que ver si el bebé esta sano, también a usted señora, ahora respire profundo y después exhale"

Karone siguió las instrucciones del paramédico quien luego de que Karone exhalara tomó una pequeña lámpara miró entre las piernas de su cuñada, causando que la una vez villana se ruborizara.

Un misil dio directamente a la Megaship que se movió bruscamente pero Andros no perdió la calma hizo una mueca con los labios "Hay que bajar a Ko-35" informó "Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas"

"Pero señor" uno de los soldados intervino" Seguro que ahí hay más soldados, sería un completo suicidio"

"Confíen en mí" Andros les dijo Aldor asintió firmemente "vamos, hay que prepararnos para el descenso "

Andros miró una vez más hacia la pantalla mientras que disparaba los láseres contra las naves de su propio planeta.

Aldor bajó la mirada comprendiendo el dolor de Andros, después de todo Zhane era su mejor amigo y el padre el hijo de su hermana, deseó poder acompañarlo en su dolor pero a estas alturas ya era inconsolable. Corrió hacia la bahía de amarizaje y cuando ya llegaba uno de los soldados, tan joven como él, se le acercó y le dio un arma "Muy bien cuando la compuerta se abra seguro va a dispararnos así que necesitamos un escudo...¿tiene esta nave alguno disponible?"

Aldor asintió "Si, DECA ¿hay suficiente energía para formar un escudo?"

"Afirmativo"

"Bien" respondió Aldor "Despliégalo alrededor de nosotros cuando la compuerta se abra ¿entendido?"

"Entendido, Aldor" respondió DECA.

El otro muchacho hizo una mueca "todavía queda un problema, somos solo nueve incluyendo al general Andros, teniente, ellos deben ser cientos y aun si en la muy remota posibilidad de que logremos derribarlos no podremos penetrar la base ya hemos estado ahí y es toda una fortaleza, como ya le dije al General, sería un suicidio"

Aldor hizo una mueca aunque le costaba un poco admitirlo el Teniente tenia razón , Andros no estaba pensando claramente .

"Hablare con Andros"

"Más vale que lo haga Teniente Raidenh" le respondió el joven después este se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de Aldor.

Andros tomó asiento y se llevó las manos a la cara aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ¿como iba a decirle a Karone que había fallado, que Zhane nunca iba a regresar?. Lo que estuviera pasando en Ko-35 seguro tenia que ver con Gainarock aunque aun no sabia como. Aldor llegó en ese momento y se paró detrás de él. "Padre, los soldados creen que estamos en completa desventaja"

Andros ni siquiera volteó a verlo "¿Y tu lo crees así, Aldor?"

"Si señor" respondió firmemente "La muy lamentable muerte de Zhane esta nublando su juicio como nuestro líder y no quiero que debido al dolor que siente ahora, nuestras vidas se sacrifiquen en vano"

Andros se puso de pie y cuando se dio la vuelta en dirección a él, Aldor pudo ver unas cuantas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!" Andros por fin explotó "¡Nuestro planeta esta siendo controlado por lo que hemos luchado durante años, si no matamos a ese maldito ahora puede que ni tu, ni yo sigamos vivos para atacar otra vez así que si eres demasiado cobarde para huir en medio de todo esto, entonces vete ahora!" le gritó con furia "Lo ultimo que necesito es un grupo de cobardes que lo único que quieren es salvar sus propias existencias "Aldor permaneció impávido ante las palabras de Andros.

"Espero que eso sea todo lo que tenga que decir" le respondió "Por que aun si usted nos cree cobardes o egoístas eso me da igual. No dejaré que estos soldados sacrifiquen sus vidas en una batalla que no ganaremos solo por un estúpido capricho tomado durante un momento de debilidad"

Andros lo miró con ira aun sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando "¡LARGATE! "le gritó a Aldor "Lárgate antes de que deje de controlarme" le amenazo, Aldor lo miró una vez más y se dio la vuelta para regresar.

"Como usted quiera"

Ashley acostó a su sobrino dentro de la cuna que habían comprado unos días atrás y sonrió al ver que Karone ya estaba durmiendo agotada en la cama de al lado. Salió de la habitación después de unos momentos. Le habría gustado que Andros y Zhane estuvieran presentes durante el nacimiento de Eidan cerró los ojos y casi lloró cuando se llevó la mano al pecho. Sabía que algo estaba mal, podría sentirlo pero no quería preocupar a Karone ahora que estaba tan feliz. Miró por la ventana y pudo ver que la luna se cubría con algunas nubes. Un mal augurio, de seguro.

Andros suspiró profundamente ya más calmado, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho a Aldor estaba mal, él no era definitivamente un cobarde de hecho era una de las personas mas valientes que conocía y fuera de eso lo habría herido aun sin quererlo, lo amaba y lo menos que quería era lastimarlo y se sentía muy orgulloso de que se atreviera a desafiarlo para evitar que hiciera una estupidez, tendría que disculparse con él.

Sin embargo cuando la nave estaba aterrizando finalmente escuchó una explosión en la bahía de amarizaje cuando corriò hasta ahi lo ultimo que logrò ver fue varios cuerpos tirados sobre el piso.

**N/A:** Pues aquí esta el capitulo :D esto ya se acaba pronto, muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, espero que en este capitulo también pongan!. Pues saludos pequeñas y nos vemos en el 2008 ¡SI!


	21. La Ultima Pelea

**Capitulo 21**

**La ultima pelea**

Andros corrió hasta los muchachos preocupado pero entonces vio que se pusieron de pie, recargaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar, así que no perdió más tiempo y corrió hasta el puente de la nave.  
"DECA, sácanos de aquí" gritó pero DECA no respondió. Miró atrás escuchando aun los disparos. Ya no había más salida que luchar tomó algunas armas también y comenzó a disparar. Cuando llegaron al edificio había más soldados esperándolos, cientos de ellos, Aldor se acercó a él

"Vaya adentro, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos"

"Pero Aldor...:" pero su hijo lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo a Andros entender que era lo que debía hacer, Andros asintió firmemente y mientras que los chicos le cuidaban las espaldas corrió dentro de la base.

Se adentró en la base y caminó con cautela por los blancos pasillos. Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos apresurados viniendo del pasillo y se escondió detrás de una columna. Unos momentos después dos soldados con uniformes que no había visto antes pasaron por ahí, cuando ya estaban lejos Andros salió de su escondite y continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la central de operaciones, suspiró profundamente y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

"Alto ahí!" escuchó amenazadoramente miró por encima de su hombro y vio a un muchacho apuntándole directamente a su nuca. "¡Aleje su mano o le vuelo los sesos!" este le amenazó. Andros asintió alejando lentamente la mano del pomo de la puerta.

"Suelte su arma, las manos sobre la cabeza" el soldado le ordenó, Andros asentó su arma sobre el piso. Pero cuando el soldado se agachó para recoger el arma que él había dejado sin perderlo de vista o dejar de apuntarle. Andros le dio una patada en la mano que sostenía la pistola. Mientras que esta estaba el aire, Andros tomó del brazo al agresor y de un solo movimiento se lo rompió. El hombre soltó un gritó de dolor intenso pero Andros le dio un golpe en la cara, después lo tiró al piso con brusquedad.

"No es la primera vez que me amenazan niño" le dijo arrogantemente. Después de eso tomó su arma del piso y le disparó secamente en el otro brazo. Se dio la vuelta y entro a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Deron sentado de frente a la puerta, cuando Andros entró el rubio soltó una carcajada y aplaudió varias veces.

"Vaya, bien hecho Andros" le dijo "Has hecho un magnifico trabajo" Pero Andros no respondió tan solo siguió apuntándole con su arma.

"Levántate" le ordenó, pero Deron no lo hizo "¿Quién iba a pensar que regresarías tan triunfantemente?" le dijo a Andros airadamente.

"No se de lo que estas hablando" el Red Ranger le respondió.

"oh. Claro que lo sabes Andros, tienes todas esas dudas en tu cabeza, todas esas preguntas que no te dejan dormir, yo puedo respondértelas con gusto"

"No tengo que escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme traidor" Andros le dijo, pero Deron solo hizo una mueca engreído "Claro que no, pero quieres hacerlo, yo se que lo quieres" Andros cerró los ojos por unos momentos y después regresó su mirada a Deron.

"Habla"

"Perfecto. Habíamos planeado todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo Andros, el estúpido gobierno republicano ya no nos convenía y Gainarock nos dio una solución: teníamos que apoderarnos de este planeta. Pero estaban tú y Zhane solo nos estorbaban y el imbécil de Kinwon se tragó todo el cuento de que tu y él ya no estaban comprometidos con su tierra. Así que cuando esa estúpida terrícola te dejó fue la oportunidad de deshacernos de ti. Íbamos a matarte Andros, a Zhane y a tu hermana pero Kinwon no lo quiso así que por eso te mandamos a Yavar para que te murieras ahí ¡pero sobreviviste!, y cuando te trajeron aquí por ese mocoso no nos quedo de otra más que buscar la manera de que te ya no fueras una amenaza a nuestro propósito"

"Jared ¿no?"

"Claro, con tu hermana ya no había problema por que ya la habíamos reprogramado después de que Zhane se fue y como él no había regresado suponíamos que ya había muerto en Tarbet. Kinwon no estaba muy de acuerdo con la reprogramación pero a nosotros ya no nos importaba así que lo hicimos y te mandamos a la Tierra pero ahí no se que fue lo que pasó pero estas aquí, y has matado a Gainarock"

"Ya es suficiente" Andros le gritó interrumpiéndolo "Ahora déjate de estupideces"

"Lo acepto" dijo Deron sarcásticamente "Ganaste, estoy vencido"

Pero Andros no era estúpido y sabia que algo debía traerse entre manos. Deron caminó lentamente hasta él mansamente pero justo cuando Andros se acercó para ponerle las esposas Deron tomó el arma de la cintura de Andros y le disparó pero afortunadamente Andros logró esquivarlo y lo empujó contra la pared.

Cuando los dos cayeron al piso Deron fue el primero en ponerse de pie y antes de que Andros pudiera levantarse le dio una patada en el estómago y en la cara sin perder más tiempo tomó la espada de Andros, este lo miró de reojo y cuando la blandió para matarlo Andros le pateó las piernas tirándolo al suelo, Deron cayó el suelo estrepitosamente Andros tomó la espada rápidamente y sin dudarlo la clavó en el estómago de Deron, quien gimió de dolor. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con la mano y miró a Deron en el suelo.

"Te lo merecías" le murmuró con voz ronca. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y sus compañeros entraron a la sala junto con Aldor.

Un niño se agachó frente al extraño cuerpo que estaba tendido sobre la arena, frente a él y lo picó con una rama. Pero el cuerpo no se movió así que con más confianza siguió picándolo con la rama y en ese momento el hombre gimió profundamente vomitando el agua que había tragado.

"AHHHHH!" Gritó el niño quien tiró la rama sobre la arena y corrió asustado hacia sus padres. El hombre miró alrededor y se llevó la mano a la frente. Estaba vivo.

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**Nota de ****Autor:** Pues bien, ahora que ya re-leí este capitulo que acabo de escribir lo único que me pregunto es ¡¿qué me ha pasado?!. No pude escribir una batalla bonita lo siento ¿Dónde ha quedado mi toque para batallas como en _El Renacer Del Pasado? _waaaa pero bueno, esta "cosa" va de mal en peor xD y el titulo nada que ver con el capitulo ha ha y pues el final se esta acercando ya saben :D.

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, Galactic Ninja, Gaby y PRISFAN! Espero que este capitulo también les agrade. Y pues si deseas dejarme un tan añorado review te lo agradecería muchísimo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	22. Reunion

**Capitulo 22**

**Reunión**

Cuando la nave aterrizó en el hangar Andros suspiró frustradamente pero esbozó una sonrisa muy grande cuando vio a Ashley descender. Pudo ver que durante los últimos tres meses el vientre le había crecido y ahora su embarazo ya era evidente. Pero no debía desconcentrarse, ahora en ese preciso instante lo más importante era lo que estaba apunto de decirle a Karone. Ella bajó junto a Ashley con su hijo en brazos. Y ambas sonrieron al ver a Andros. Él abrazó a Ashley cuando ella se acercó a él e instintivamente llevó sus manos sobre el vientre de ella.

"¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó.

"Muy bien Andros" Después Andros la soltó. Miró a Karone y bajó los ojos hasta el bebé en sus brazos. Le sonrió y le tocó la nariz.

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

"Eidan" le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Como nuestro padre" comentó él. Pero Ashley notó que Andros tenía una mirada triste aun cuando le sonreía a su hermana. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, Andros lo sintió y miró en dirección a ella.

"Voy a llevarlas a casa" les dijo "Karone, quiero que ustedes dos se queden conmigo ¿está bien?" Pero Karone frunció el entrecejo extrañada.

"No lo entiendo ¿por qué no puedo ir a casa con Zhane? Pensé que estaría aquí contigo ¿Dónde está él?" Andros bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Ya era la hora de decirle.

"Ashley toma a Eidan, por favor" le dijo, Ashley pudo sentir que algo malo iba a pasar así que sin dudarlo se acercó a Karone. Ella lo miraba con el corazón en la mano sabiendo que Andros le daría una mala noticia. Ella transfirió a Eidan a los brazos de Ashley delicadamente. Andros suspiró profundamente.  
"Karone…" comenzó "Nosotros rescatamos a Zhane…pero...Cuando peleamos hace dos meses él fue derribado"

"¿qué quieres decirme?"

"Zhane..." pero fue interrumpido al escuchar un silbido, miró atrás y casi no lo pudo creer: Zhane caminaba hasta ellos un sentimiento de enorme felicidad invadió el corazón de Andros al ver a su amigo ahí. Cuando el Silver Ranger llegó hasta ellos Andros se le quedo viendo por unos momentos, y sin decir nada abrazó a su amigo, quien cerró los ojos y lo abrazó también. Cuando por fin se separaron Andros lo miró confundido.

"¿Cómo es posible Zhane?"

"La nave cayó en Yatará en el océano para ser preciso y pues sobreviví" le dijo y sin decir nada más se giró en dirección a Karone. Pero no se acercó a ella tan solo se tomó un momento para admirarla lucia tan hermosa…Mil veces más hermosa que cuando la vio por ultima vez, esbozó una sonrisa lentamente y sin más caminó hasta ella abrazándola con fuerza y celeridad. Ella acarició su cara con las manos mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, él la besó una y otra vez olvidándose de que Andros y Ashley seguían ahí. Zhane puso su frente contra la de ella y la miró a los ojos.

"Lamento...Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas" se disculpó "Realmente no lo pensaba…Fui un estúpido…Jamás debí habértelas dicho. Perdóname Karone..." pero ella lo besó en los labios. Después de un segundo lo miró a los ojos.

"No hay nada que perdonar" La sostuvo fuertemente contra su cuerpo antes de que se separaran. Karone se enjugó las lágrimas con la mano y miró a Ashley con el pequeño Eidan en brazos. Ella reaccionó al instante y se lo devolvió.

"Ashley" dijo Zhane esbozando una sonrisa extraña, después de mirarla de arriba abajo.

"Qué bueno que estés de vuelta" Ashley sonrió respondiendo al abrazo de Zhane. Luego él suspiró profundamente y devolvió su mirada en dirección a Karone.

"Así que este es nuestro bebé" le dijo mirando a Eidan quien movió las manos hacia su padre. Él sonrió enternecido y lo tomó en sus brazos. Estaba tan grande y era tan bonito. Sus ojos grises le recordaron a los de su padre y pudo ver que en su cabeza ya se asomaban los primeros vestigios de su cabello que de seguro seria como el de Karone.

Eidan lo miró, confundido pero sonrió después con entusiasmo.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Zhane mirando a Karone.

"Se llama Eidan" le respondió "Espero que el nombre sea de tu agrado" Pero Zhane rió por un momento.

"me encanta" le dijo mientras que Eidan metía el dedo pulgar de Zhane en su boca.

"Veo que ustedes también tendrán un bebé" comentó Zhane mirando hacia Andros. Él asintió.

"Si vamos a casarnos"

"Me alegro tanto por ustedes" les dijo "por fin podrán estar juntos…Ya saben después de lo que pasó, digo que mas podemos hacerle" Ashley se pasó la mano por el cabello y bajó la mirada. Pero Zhane no se dio cuenta de nada de eso por lo único que estaba preocupado ahora era por Karone y Eidan.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos" dijo Zhane tomando la mano de Karone "Por favor llámenos si necesitan ayuda con lo de la boda, nos encantaría ayudarles" Andros asintió. Cuando Karone y Zhane ya se habían ido Andros miró a Ashley. Se dio cuenta de que ella miraba al suelo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó tomando su mano. Ashley lo miró a los ojos.

"Solo estaba pensando en lo que Zhane dijo, sobre lo que te hice" Pero Andros la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

"No te preocupes Ashley, esta bien. Ya sabes que a veces Zhane habla sin pensar" Ashley asintió levemente.

"Ya lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que todos aquí saben lo que te hice y de seguro piensan que eres un tonto por haber regresado conmigo, incluso creo que Zhane piensa eso también. ¿Notaste la manera en que me miró? Creo que la única razón por la cual ha ofrecido a ayudarnos es por ti Andros"

Andros hizo una mueca "Ashley" comenzó "Zhane fue testigo de cómo sufrí cuando te fuiste, supongo que por eso no te acepta aun. Pero lo hará por qué es nuestro amigo y nos quiere ver felices"

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Andros, Ashley puso su bolso sobre la cama y se quitó la blusa para cambiársela por una más cómoda. Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que su vientre materno ya era muy evidente. Se llevó las manos hasta ahí y la acarició. Suspiró y pensó en Jared. En que ya nunca lo vería otra vez. Pero ahora estaba con Andros que al fin y al cabo era él.

Y ahora mismo llevaba a su hijo en su vientre. El fruto de aquella ocasión en que habían hecho el amor. ¿Estaba mal pensar en él ahora que estaba con Andros? Pero no podía evitarlo.

No se dio cuenta de que Andros estaba en la puerta mirándola. Se dio la vuelta hacia él.

"Estas pensando en él ¿verdad?" le preguntó y ella bajó la mirada. "No creo que eso tenga importancia ahora" ella respondió sentándose en la cama. Andros se sentó junto a ella.

"Lo entiendo, Ashley, saliste con él y supongo que Jared debió ser muy distinto a mi" Ella asintió sin decir nada. Y Andros se tendió sobre la cama.

"Pero he estado pensando, Ashley" le comentó. "Cuando averigüé lo que me hicieron los doctores me dijeron que solo me quitaron los conocimientos que tenia sobre KO-35 y lo demás y tan solo los reemplazaron por los de un terrícola norteamericano, uno de ellos me dijo que no habían cambiado más de mí y si eso es verdad pienso que Jared no era mas que yo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó Ashley frunciendo el entrecejo para que le hablara sin rodeos. Andros hizo una mueca.

"Qué la forma en la que actué, Jared, era de la forma que sería si no hubiera vivido todo esto"

"Espera un momento" Ashley le dijo sorprendida "¿Quieres decir que Jared es tu verdadera forma de ser?"

"Eso creo, pero supongo que nunca lo sabré" Ashley se quedó un momento en silencio nos sabiendo que decir. Si eso era verdad entonces significaba que Jared solo había sido Andros todo el tiempo y que sus sentimientos hacia él eran validos. Por que lo tenía aquí a su lado era Andros el hombre del que se había enamorado de todas las formas posibles siendo un Kotariano y no siéndolo.

Andros sonrió abiertamente y se incorporó.

"Ahora que dices si vamos por algunos mariscos, tengo antojo de eso" le comentó Ashley rió por un momento se puso una blusa y salieron de ahí. Sin duda era verdad Jared era sin duda una parte de Andros.

**N/A:** Pues bien aquí esta este capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Por favor deja un review que me gustaría saber que te ha parecido. He pensado mucho en hacer una historia de Zhane y Karone respecto a esta historia, es decir lo que pasaba con ellos mientras Andros estaba con Ashley. Lo pensaré un tiempo mas por que ahora quiero descansar de esto por un tiempo. Pues bien saludos y nos vemos a la próxima.


	23. Al fin Juntos

**Capitulo 23**

**Al fin Juntos **

Zhane estaba parado frente a Andros quien estaba vestido con el típico traje de boda. Zhane lo miró seriamente.

"¿Estas listo para esto?" Andros sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta ¿listo? de ninguna forma, estaba preparado, pero de ninguna forma listo. Suspiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios pero Zhane puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Ella no va a irse esta vez, Andros" le dijo y Andros asintió tenía razón, Ashley estaba ahí preparada para casarse con él ya no habría más dolor, ni desdén si no algo totalmente nuevo; felicidad. Esa era la palabra. Pronto, juntos criarían a su hijo como una verdadera familia. Aldor entró en ese momento a la tienda donde Andros y Zhane estaban y ellos sonrieron abiertamente al verlos.

"Padre" le dijo "El sacerdote dice que ya esta listo para la ceremonia" le anunció y Andros asintió. Suspiró otra vez y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"Ahí vamos"

Ashley arregló su cabello y se miró al espejó una vez más después se dio la vuelta para mirar a Cassie "¿y bien?..¿Qué tal luzco?" Cassie sonrió.

"Te vez hermosa Ashley, casi no se te nota el embarazo" le dijo, Ashley hizo una mueca.

"¿tu crees?" Cassie asintió y Ashley la tomó de las manos.

"Hay Cassie!" exclamó emocionada "No pudo creer que este apunto de casarme" Cassie rió por un momento.

"Ya te lo merecías amiga, ustedes dos deben estar juntos" Ashley abrazó a Cassie y después de un momento la miró.

"Bueno pues creo que ya es hora" dijo y después se llevó las manos al vientre, Cassie sacudió su vestido de madrina rosa y le dio el ramo de rosas amarillas a Ashley. Ella suspiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

Andros miraba hacia la entrada, expectante solo se había retrasado cinco minutos, seguramente era eso, '_ella no va a dejarme otra vez, no seria capaz, no lo hará' _serepetía a si mismo para calmarse. Apesar de no creer en la religion de Ashley había aceptado casarse con ella así, por que era el sueño de Ashley y lo que él quería era haberla feliz, en ese momento Ashley entró y Andros olvidó todos esos pensamientos. Ahí estaba ella luciendo hermosa como solo ella era; decidida a que unieran sus vidas para siempre sonrio mientras ella caminaba hacia él del brazo de su padre.

"¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?" Preguntó el ministro.

"Yo lo hago" respondió el padre de Ashley quien le dio un eso en la mejilla a su hija después y se la entregó a Andros. Ella se paró frente a él se tomaron de las manos.

Se miraron uno al otro por unos largos momentos mientras el ministro hablaba, ellos se olvidaron de todo el mundo alrededor. Ahora el mundo solo existía para ellos dos.

"….Y así mismo, Andros¿tomas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa para respetarla, cuidarla pero sobre todo amarla por el resto de sus días?" Andros esbozó una sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de Ashley respondió.

"Acepto"

"Y tu Ashley Hammond, ¿tomas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo para respetarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo por el resto de sus días?" Ashley asintió "Acepto" El ministro sonrió.

"Por el poder que se me concede yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su esposa" le dijo a Andros.

"No necesita pedírmelo" le dijo y sin espetar más le plantó un beso profundo a Ashley en los labios, sellándose así el compromiso de unirse para toda la vida.

_Tres meses después…_

Ashley apretó la mano de Andros fuertemente cuando sintió otra contracción pero el doctor solo de indicó que respirara profundamente.  
"Andros…" murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos, Andros le sonrió y envolvió su mano con la de Ashley

"Todo va a estar bien" le dijo para calmarla y Ashley asintió cerrando los ojos de nuevo al sentir que el bebé ya venia. Catorce horas de parto ya habían desesperado a Ashley.

Ella en algún momento llegó a pensar que el bebé tal vez no quería salir pero Andros le había dicho que era normal, que no debía intentar apresurarse ni que debía preocuparse tanto por que el bebé saldría cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Así que ahora ahí estaban y definitivamente el bebé se estaba tomando su tiempo. El doctor llegó a donde ella estaba y miró entre sus piernas.

"Bueno" dijo "Ya esta lista señora, ahora solo respiré profundamente y puje lo más fuerte que pueda esta bien?" Ashley asintió firmemente, tal como el doctor dijo respiró profundamente y comenzó a pujar. Andros sintió el repentino cambió de fuerza en el apretón de Ashley a su mano y no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso pero no podía demostrarlo por que Ashley lo necesitaba sereno. Ashley suspiró, cerró los ojos y acostó su cabeza sobre la cama cansada.

"Señora, necesitamos que puje otra vez, por favor" Ashley asintió, se reacomodó y pujó de nuevo gimiendo de dolor. Gritó cuando sintió al doctor halar al bebé pero aun así no había acabado. Apretó los ojos fuertemente.

"Solo una más señora, ya casi esta afuera" Ashley tomó aire, solo una más y acabaría. Pujó con toda la fuerza que pudo y entonces el doctor haló al bebé totalmente fuera de ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que Andros vio a su hijo, quien se movía incómodamente en las manos del doctor.

"Y tenemos un hermoso varón" anunció este sonriendo.

"¿Está bien?" Ashley preguntó preocupada por que el bebé no había llorado aun pero el doctor no le respondió. Andros le soltó la mano se puso de pie y caminó hacia el doctor. Pero este le sonrió.

"¿Quiere hacer los honores?" le preguntó Andros observó al bebé quien lo miraba asustado por este nuevo ambiente, Andros asintió. Le sonrió a su hijo y le dio una palmada en su nalguita. Entonces su hijo comenzó a llorar fuertemente y Andros lo tomó en sus brazos para arrullarlo pero el bebé no se calmó. Andros caminó hasta Ashley y depositó al bebé en sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó contra su pecho y después le besó la frente.

"Hola bebé..." le dijo.

"¿Cómo se va a llamar?" Andros le preguntó. El bebé comenzó a sollozar hasta que finalmente se calló.

"Jared..."murmuró Ashley, Andros se sentó a su lado y le besó la mejilla.

"Me encanta ese nombre" le dijo. Y Ashley le sonrió emocionada. No había más que pudiera pedir estaba con el amor de su vida y con el hijo de ambos en sus brazos. Andros la observó por unos instantes y sin decir nada la besó.

"Gracias por darme otra oportunidad" le murmuró a Andros. Pero él solo la tomó de la mano."No Ashley, gracias por dármela tu a mi"

**Fin**

**Nota de Autor: **Pues bien, tercer fic largo en completarse. Muchas gracias por hacer esto posible! No lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de las maravillosas personas que pusieron sus reviews capitulo a capitulo realmente se los agradezco, muchas..._Muchisimas _gracias!: **PRISFAN, Gaby Y Galactic Ninja.** Por haberse tomado un poco de tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero haber satisfecho todas sus expectativas! Por favor si les ha gustado este final posteen un review a este capitulo !. Ah es verdad..4 reviews para 60..Si no posteaste en algun capitulo postea también ahi por favor ToT!.

Saludos y hasta mi próxima historia que puede ser:

**a.- Los Lazos que nos Unen**** (A/A. Rated T. Drama/Action)**

**b.-El legado Corrompido (A/A. Rated M . Tragedy/Action and Adventure) **

Ya el tiempo, las ganas y la flojera lo decidirán, ¿Cuál les parece más atractiva:lol: nos vemos pronto!


End file.
